


Hurtless: Soulmate AU (Gaasaku, Nejiten, Shikatema y más)

by Sayuri12moonlight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, GaaSaku - Freeform, KakaObiRin, Multi, NejiTen - Freeform, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Soulmates, ShikaTema, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuri12moonlight/pseuds/Sayuri12moonlight
Summary: Era irónico que en ese violento mundo tu alma gemela fuera la única persona que no puedes lastimar. Los civiles no tenían que preocuparse de que su "otra mitad" fuera de una aldea rival, un ninja enemigo, alguien a quien te ordenaron matar, alguien que tu clan nunca aprobaría...Poco sabían los 12 de la Hoja que varios de ellos sufrirían a causa de saber quiénes eran sus almas gemelas ¿Vivirán para contar la historia... o morirán en el trayecto?Gaasaku (principalmente) y Nejiten (mucho); también habrá varias partes Shikatema y de otras parejas.
Relationships: Gaara/Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Inocencia (parte 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Nota del autor: Antes que nada quiero aclarar algunas cosas importantes.  
> En este AU Rin sigue viva, Obito aún es parte de Akatsuki pero se encuentra bajo control de Madara como un títere debido a algún justu prohibido roto de los que Kishimoto le gusta sacarse de la manga (Esto es un fanfic después de todo, gente).  
> Los padres de Sakura son shinobis, Naruto fue criado por la familia de Rin pero aún sigue siendo bastante rechazado por la aldea, Sasuke vive con Kakashi, Tenten tiene un apellido y hay un tranvía en la aldea.  
> También se cambiaran muchas otras cosas del canon compiladas en la sección “What an idiot” de las tv tropes de Naruto así como varios ass-pull’s que Kishimoto hizo en el manga, sobre todo los de Itachi.
> 
> Habrá una que otra alución a violencia más o menos fuerte y menciones del tipo de cosas a las que Jiraiya le gusta escribir, pero nada demasiado grafico. De hecho, las cosas mencionadas pasan muy, muy poco dentro del fanfic, pero advierto por si acaso.
> 
> Los pensamientos están escritos entre comillas "Así"

Inocencia (Parte 1)

Tarde o temprano llegaba el momento en que los padres le explican a los hijos de donde vienen los bebés… pero mucho antes de eso llegaba el momento de contarles sobre las almas gemelas. Esa persona a la que estas destinado a amar de una forma única y distinta al resto.  
Ese mundo tenía una regla absoluta al respecto: Aquella persona a la que tu alma está atada es la única a la que no puedes lastimar físicamente ni por accidente, no importa cuánto o cómo lo intentes. Y claro, esa explicación iba acompañada de una advertencia: No andes por allí golpeando a otros al azar sólo para saber si son tu alma gemela, es grosero.  
Sin embargo, al crecer y hacerse más listos encontraban la manera de hacerlo disimuladamente como fingiendo accidentes o inscribiéndose a cursos deportivos donde golpear a otro era una incidencia común.   
Otros optaban por métodos más violentos como las peleas entre fanáticos o apostadores al final de un evento deportivo. También existían las noches de puños clandestinas a las afueras de grandes ciudades donde grupos de desconocidos que venían desde muchos lugares se reunían para tener una lucha de todos contra todos durante minutos establecidos.   
Moretones, cortadas, huesos rotos, rasguños, contusiones, narices sangrantes: todo valía la pena para aquellos determinados a encontrar el amor.  
Al menos así eran las cosas con los civiles.  
Los ninjas vivían inmersos en un mundo de luchas, heridas y dolor desde muy pequeños, en especial aquellos que nacían dentro de clanes importantes. Desde los entrenamientos de combate entre compañeros de la academia hasta los temibles exámenes chunnin y las numerosas misiones, ellos tenían plenas oportunidades de encontrar a su pareja destinada lo quisieran o no…

Neji Hyugaa, 4 años:  
La imagen de su padre sujetándose la cabeza en el piso sumergido en un dolor insoportable mientras su tío lo miraba con furia lo siguió el resto del día. Eran las 11 de la noche y aun no podía conciliar el sueño, saber que la rama principal de la familia podía hacerles jalea el cerebro cuando quisieran era algo demasiado aterrador, en especial para un niño de su edad.  
Sabía que la gente cambiaba al crecer ¿Qué tal si esa chica tímida que era Hinata terminaba volviéndose una persona cruel? ¿Terminaría el resto de sus días como su sirviente personal, cumpliendo cada capricho suyo so pena de una muerte horrible?  
¿Y qué pasaría cuando creciera y tuviera hijos? Al ser Hyugas estarían atados a la voluntad de la rama principal como él. “No hay escapatoria” —pensaba acostado en el tatami de su cuarto, reprimiendo sus lágrimas— “No hay escapatoria…no-”  
Fue sorprendido por la puerta de su cuarto abriéndose, era su padre.  
— ¿Sigues despierto?  
El niño sólo afirmó con la cabeza.  
—Eso temí…  
Se sentó al lado de él y Neji hizo lo mismo. Los dos permanecieron en un sombrío silencio por un par de minutos, Neji esperando con ansias y Hizashi mirando al piso, la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro melancólico.  
— ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté de las almas gemelas?  
—Sí, fue poco antes de que me pusieran el jutsu de marca maldita.  
— ¿Y sabes cómo le hace el clan para que nuestros miembros siempre tengan el byakugan?  
—No.  
El hombre suspiró.  
—Cuando los primos son lo suficientemente lejanos pueden casarse entre sí sin riesgos de que los hijos salgan mal. Si no hay parientes lejanos suficientes en una generación lo que se hace es buscar a personas fuera del clan con historiales familiares de rasgos genéticos lo suficiente recesivos para que el byakugan sea heredado por sus hijos.   
Pauso un momento y al fin volvió a mirarlo.  
—La rama principal tiene prioridad para elegir dichos parientes lejanos y la pureza de su sangre no se pierde. En mi generación sólo hubo suficientes para la rama principal así que buscaron gente de afuera. Muchos lo consideran un honor, poder darle hijos al grandioso clan Hyuga aunque fuera para la rama secundaria—rio amargamente al decir eso último.  
— ¿Pero entonces porque no he visto a gente sin el Byakugan aquí en la sede del clan? Bueno, además de… de…  
Su mirada volvió a bajar.  
—Porque no se quedan con nosotros; sólo cumplen su deber de procrear, reciben una buena recompensa de parte de la cabeza del clan y se van. Sí, las mujeres también, no preguntes… pero no fue así con tu madre ¿La recuerdas aun?  
—Sí — ¿Cómo olvidarla? Aunque murió hace un año el sonido de su risa y los besos que le daba en la frente seguían acompañándolo además de la foto que conservaba de ella, lástima que fuera en blanco y negro, no le hacía justicia en lo absoluto a sus ojos ámbar brillante y cabello anaranjado suave.  
—Cuando la conocí estábamos muy serios. No quería involucrarme con ella mucho pero por tradición debíamos dar un paseo los 2 solos… Después de una incómoda charla en los bosques de la aldea nos dirigimos de nuevo a la sede pero al pasar por un puente se rompió, al parecer las termitas hicieron de las suyas con los tablones. Ella cayó al riachuelo primero, yo le habría caído encima pero me detuvo una especie de campo de fuerza redondo que la rodeaba. Floté a un metro de ella. Luego comencé a bajar lentamente y me moví a la derecha, terminando uno al lado del otro en medio del agua  
Neji sonrió al comprenderlo.  
— ¡Tú y mamá sí eran almas gemelas! —exclamó en voz baja.  
—Sí… por eso retrasamos varios años el tenerte —se sonrojó un poco—, para pasar más tiempo juntos. La amé tanto. Y aun después de que naciste ella rechazó la recompensa para quedarse con nosotros —sonrió dulcemente, pero luego su faz volvió a la penumbra—. El resto de la historia ya la conoces.   
Repentinamente se giró completamente y tomó a Neji de los hombros.  
—Tus tíos, los padres de Hinata, no son almas gemelas —el niño abrió más los ojos al oír eso—. Cargas el peso de una maldición en tu frente pero recuerda esto, a diferencia de tu prima tú eres un niño hecho de amor: NUNCA lo olvides.  
Sin avisar lo abrazó. Neji sintió un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas de hace unos minutos volvieron, esta vez lograron salir. Lloró silenciosamente temeroso de despertar al resto mientras su padre lo consolaba. Al calmarse Hizashi se separó de el para verlo seriamente a los ojos una vez más.  
—Hay algo más—dijo con una voz aún más baja—. Sé lo que te dije esta mañana sobre proteger al clan, a tu prima y eso pero existe una excepción. La única cosa en este mundo con la cual puedes darte el lujo de ser egoísta.  
Le susurró al oído lo que era dejándolo boquiabierto. Aquellas palabras quedarían grabadas en su cabeza como una inscripción sobre piedra.  
— ¿Entiendes?  
—Sí. Pero… el clan es una cosa, la aldea es otra ¿Qué hago si un día la aldea corre peligro después de-? digo, si yo llegara a hacer eso ¿Y... y…?  
—No te preocupes, hijo mío, cuando el momento llegue tú sabrás que hacer.  
Algunos días después ocurrió el incidente con el ninja de la nube que intentó raptar a Hinata y su padre murió en lugar de su tío. Debajo de todo el rencor y odio que creció dentro de él aún estaba aquello que fue susurrado en su oído, ocultado como un tesoro valioso, guardando la pequeña esperanza de que dicha excepción se le presentara algún día “La única cosa en este mundo con la que puedo ser egoísta”

Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka, 7 años:  
A veces no podía evitar recordar como la encontró, llorando en cuclillas en medio del parque. Ahora con la confianza —y el listón— que le había dado no le era difícil caminar con la cabeza en alto, abrirse el paso cuando era necesario, participar en clase, hablar con los demás… acercarse a los chicos. No tenía idea como pudo haber sido pero sucedió, Sakura llegó el viernes al punto que frecuentaban el parque para contarles quien le gustaba; para su sorpresa las demás dedujeron de quien se trataba antes de decírselos: Sasuke Uchiha, el chico que también le gustaba.  
Y ahora allí estaban en lunes por la mañana antes del recreo, se encontraban en el patio de la academia para otra lección de combate mano a mano. Logró evitarla el resto del fin de semana y fingió tener un dolor de garganta para no hablarle ese día, cosa que hubiera sido más fácil de no ser porque se sentaban juntas.   
“Unas horas más y ya” pensó Ino, pero no podría evitarla por siempre. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Fingir que no estaba enamora del mismo chico o romper la amistad simplemente? Después de todo, ella misma se lo dijo a la niña castaña que estaba aparte con ella el viernes, que a veces quería volverla a meter en su cascarón ¿Qué clase de amiga hacía eso?  
—Los siguientes son: Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.  
El aviso de Iruka-sensei la sacó de sus pensamientos, todos alrededor comenzaron a susurrar. A voltear hacia la susodicha vio que estaba paralizada, mordiéndose el labio, sujetando fuertemente el borde de su camisa. “¿En que está pensando el sensei?” las chicas no peleaban contra chicos hasta el 3er año de la academia cuando las habilidades de todos estaban más pulidas —eso también para dar oportunidad de nivelarse a los que no pertenecían a clanes grandes o eran hijos de padres civiles— pero recordó que otros dos compañeros se enfermaron, los números de ambos grupos eran nones ese día.  
Sakura no sabía si retirarse de ese duelo, por un lado si Sasuke era su alma gemela lo sabría ese día… pero de no ser así terminaría recibiendo una tremenda paliza, él era el más fuerte de todos los salones de 2do. El chico caminó hacía el circulo en el piso sin mucho interés.  
— ¿Haruno-san? ¿Estás bien?  
Tragó duramente y se acercó a él. “¿Es en serio?”, decían los otros “¿De veras lo va a hacer?” “Pobrecita, está frita” “No hay forma de que le gane”  
Entre todos esos rostros destacó uno por su rareza, en esos primeros años de la academia nunca había visto a ese niño de los 2 apellidos, Naruto Uzumaki Nohara, con esa expresión: estaba preocupado, temeroso, algo nada natural en el loco del salón. Decidió no pensar en ello y enfocarse donde debía, trazando una pequeña estrategia rápidamente para al menos no quedar en ridículo.  
—Muy bien. Listos… ¡Comiencen!  
Se acercó corriendo hacia el de la misma forma en que Naruto lo hizo aquella vez en 1er año pero, a diferencia de él, ella súbitamente se hizo a un lado, esquivándolo. Dio un puñetazo apuntando a su cabeza pero el chico fue más rápido y se agachó a tiempo. De no ser por aquella piedrita en el piso Sakura no hubiera perdido su balance, terminó inclinándose al frente más de lo que previó al dar el puño y en consecuencia la patada que Sasuke lanzó terminó dándole en la cara en vez del pecho.   
— ¡Aaaaaahhhh!  
Ino se cubrió la boca al verla así, gritando fuertemente acostada sobre el piso mientras sujetaba su ojo derecho, temblando. Iruka-sensei corrió rápidamente hacia ella para revisarla. Ella vio por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke, no se veía afectado por ello más allá de una mueca de incomodidad que uno podría esperar de alguien a quien acaban de sorprender haciendo una travesura, no de alguien que acaba de herir a otra persona.  
—Déjame ver.  
—No —se llevó la otra mano al rostro llorando mucho, nada le había dolido tanto hasta ese momento.  
—No voy a tocarlo, sólo quiero ver —La niña obedeció, al ver la cara que hizo Iruka cuando la miro supo que era malo— Quédense aquí, vuelvo enseguida.   
Se la llevó en brazos en dirección a la enfermería, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando el escandalo se desató tras él. Naruto aprovechó que Sasuke estaba distraído y le lanzó tierra a los ojos para luego darle un puñetazo.  
— ¡Pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea! —entonó el resto.  
— ¡Ustedes dos, basta!   
Pero no obedecieron, Ino reaccionó rápido y corrió hacia su sensei.  
—Yo la llevo a la enfermería, usted encárguese.  
— ¿Sabes dónde es? —le preguntó mientras bajaba a la niña.  
—Segunda puerta a la derecha en el pasillo.  
El sensei fue a detener el pleito. Ino se preguntó porque Naruto había hecho eso “¿Le gusta Sakura o uso esto como pretexto para pegarle a Sasuke? ¡No, concéntrate, camina más rapido!”  
—I… I-Ino… —titubeó sin dejar de llorar.  
—*Shhhh* Ya casi llegamos —le aseguró sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara, no quería ver cómo le quedó el ojo.  
Mas al llegar a la enfermería no pudo evitar mirar, tenía una parte del globo ocular inyectada de sangre y los parpados comenzando a inflamarse. La enfermera la calmó diciéndole que iba estar bien pero la sangre tardaría de 10 días a 20 en quitarse de su ojo.  
Quería decirle algo pero no sabía qué, tampoco era como si Sakura quisiera hablar. Regresó a clases después del recreo, evitó las preguntas de todos y soportó en silencio las burlas de los demás. Ino trató de callarlos pero tenía que fingir su dolor de garganta, no quería que supieran que mintió.   
Al día siguiente la pelirosa faltó a la escuela y el otro también. Fue en la tarde del miércoles cuando decidió ir a su casa. Sus padres le dijeron que había salido a caminar, ella sabía en dónde buscarla. Desde que el parque era el punto de reunión de ella y sus amigas la chica eligió otro lugar en donde ir cuando necesitaba estar sola: El lado norte del rio menor.  
Efectivamente, la encontró allí en las escaleras de piedra con la mirada perdida en el agua. Al acercarse la chica la escuchó, volteó por un instante y cuando la vio apartó la mirada otra vez. Con un suspiro se dirigió con ella y se sentó un escalón detrás.  
— ¿Cómo va tu ojo?  
—Más o menos…  
— ¿Puedo ver?  
Tenía el todo el parpado de color rojo tinto, la sangre en su globo ocular seguía igual. En esos dos días había contenido sus lágrimas, duró como mes y medio en tomar valor para decirles a sus amigas sobre su primer flechazo y ahora le habían roto el corazón por primera vez… de una forma más violenta que se hubiese llegado a imaginar. Al tener a su mejor amiga tan cerca otra vez y ver la cara de preocupación que hizo volvió a llorar.  
—Estaban tan segura que Sasuke era mi alma gemela, podía sentirlo… ¡Pero me equivoqué!  
—Por favor no llores —dijo poniéndole la mano en la espalda—. Era una lección de combate, no te lastimó con malicia… Aun así… ¿Quieres que le pateé el trasero?  
— ¿Qué? —No podía creer lo que escuchó.  
— ¡Puedo hacerlo sí tú quieres que lo haga!  
—No… pero gracias.  
El día siguiente Sakura volvió a clases y lo que le ocurrió a ella se repitió con Ino sólo que en su caso fue un puñetazo al diafragma. A partir de ese día las dos chicas supieron que el destino les preparó cosas distintas a lo que esperaban, pero dejar de ser amigas no era una de ellas.

Gaara, 6 años:  
Había iniciado con aquello hace como un año. A los 5 años le habían explicado lo que eran las almas gemelas así como la advertencia que le acompañaba, pero él —al verse en la situación que vivía— no hizo caso de ella, simplemente no podía.   
Oculto desde las sombras empezó a lanzarles piedras a los niños, tachando sus nombres en una lista que escondía en su cuarto —la cual había robado de los registros de nacimiento de la aldea— para no intentarlo dos veces en la misma persona.   
Al final de esos meses comenzaron a acabarse los nombres de aquellos del rango de edad entre 4 y 12 años. Él se había prometido no golpear a nadie menor de 4 y a partir de los 12 la mayoría de hacían ninjas; aun con las pocas misiones que el señor feudal de la tierra del viento les pedía siempre existía el peligro. ¿Qué tal si su alma gemela era alguien con 10 o más años que él y ya había muerto en una misión o lo iba a hacer pronto en cuanto saliera de la academia? ¿O qué tal si no había nacido todavía? ¿Cuánto tenía que esperar para conocerla? ¿Cuantos años de soportar el desprecio y temor de los otros?  
Para su mala suerte un día a sus 6 años su tío lo descubrió arrojando piedras oculto en uno de los techos.  
Corrió, fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer y fue fácil ya que todos se abrían paso a su camino para no estar cerca de él. Yashamaru gritó su nombre pero él no dio vuelta atrás. Llegó al límite Oeste de la aldea y allí se detuvo, tendría que volver a la casa en la que los dos vivían tarde o temprano; iba a tener que afrontar su crimen. Luego de muchas horas volvió a su hogar y tocó tímidamente la puerta, esperando ver a Yashamaru furioso pero no fue así, sólo estaba triste. Cenaron en silencio hasta que su tío al fin le preguntó porque lo hizo, no respondió nada. El medico esperó hasta después de cenar para seguir insistiendo.  
—Gaara, necesito saberlo, ¿Por qué le arrojaste rocas a esos niños?  
—Hmm…  
— ¿Fueron malos contigo? ¿Te llamaron apodos?  
—Sólo quería ver si uno de ellos no salía lastimado —contestó abrazando a su oso de peluche.  
—Gaara… —suspiró, sabiendo a qué se refería—. Sabes que eso no debe hacerse…  
— ¡Tengo que encontrarla! Sí lo hago la gente ya no me tendrá miedo… ya no me verán como un monstruo. Al menos… eso espero.  
Yashamaru lo pensó con cuidado, entendía su urgencia por saber quién era su alma gemela pero si seguía tirando rocas a la gente tarde o temprano iban a descubrirlo los demás y eso no ayudaría a su reputación en nada. Entonces tuvo una idea.  
— ¿Cómo sabes que está en esta aldea y no en otro lugar? Podría encontrarse en el otro extremo del mundo.  
Gaara se quedó boquiabierto al oír eso, jamás se le pasó por la mente esa posibilidad.  
—Es cierto… ¡¿Qué haré entonces?! ¿Y si nunca la encuentro?  
—Por eso debes aumentar tus posibilidades saliendo de aquí… ¿Por qué no vas a la academia ninja? Al año siguiente tienes que empezar la primaria pero si te vuelves un shinobi tendrías misiones fuera de la aldea ¿Entiendes?  
Al niño se le iluminaron los ojos.  
—Sí… ¡Sí, eso es! ¡Voy a convertirme en ninja! Trabajaré muy duro y seré tan bueno que me mandaran a misiones muy, muy lejos. Conoceré a muchas personas de todo el mundo y… y tal vez la encuentre. Gracias Yashamaru —lo abrazó.  
—Así se habla, Gaara —sonrió acariciando su cabeza.  
Semanas más tarde llegó esa fatídica noche en que un shinobi enmascarada intentó matarlo y al descubrirle cara luego de herirlo de muerte descubrió que era nadie más que su tío. Entre sollozos y lágrimas le preguntó por qué lo había hecho y le dijo que una orden de su padre, Lord Kazekage. No lo entendía ¿Por qué haría algo así?  
—Tú naciste con Shukaku, un espíritu de la arena vive dentro de ti. Todos estos años has sido observado y estudiado como parte de un gran experimento. Fue evidente que jamás podría controlar al Shukaku que posee el poder de la arena por ti mismo. Llegará un día en que tu existencia sea muy peligrosa para esta aldea; debieron hacer esto antes.  
—Tú… lo hiciste por obedecer a mi padre. No tenías opción ¿Verdad? —dijo sonriendo débilmente, tratando de consolarse en ese hecho.  
Le explicó que no fue así, hubiese podido haberse negado pero lo hizo ya que en el fondo siempre lo había odiado porque su hermana había muerto al traerlo al mundo y que nunca se lo podría perdonar. Le dijo que no fue decisión suya el tenerlo ni el haberse sacrificado, que ella murió maldiciendo a la aldea.  
—Tu nombre… fue tu madre quien lo escogió. Tu nombre es Gaara, un demonio que vive sólo en ti, así que, no ames a nadie… ni te preocupes por la existencia de nadie más que la tuya. Lucha sólo por ti, de ese modo podrás sobrevivir: ese es regalo mortuorio que te dejo tu madre. Pero no proviene de afecto materno, ni fue por amor que te puso ese nombre. Fue parte de su inexpresable odio por esta aldea y parte de su maldición es que tú sobrevivas y crezcas…  
— ¡No…!  
—Su odio vive en ti.   
—No…  
—Jamás fuiste amado… jamás.  
— ¡MIENTES! —gritó desde el fondo de sus pulmones.  
Yashamaru tragó duro al pensar que el niño había visto a través de la máscara de su acto.  
— ¡Tal vez no fui amado… pero voy a serlo! ¡Mi alma gemela está allá afuera, lo sé!... Y cuando la encuentre todo estará bien… voy a amar a esa persona… ¡Y ella o él me amará a mí!  
Estaba tan nervioso por lo que iba a hacer que se le olvidó ese gran detalle. Tenía que pensar en otra mentira, debía eliminar ese hilo de esperanza, las órdenes de Lord Kazekage habían sido claras. De nuevo algo se le ocurrió muy rápidamente.  
— ¿No te lo había dicho? Al poner ese espíritu demoniaco dentro de ti el lazo que une a las almas pudo verse por instantes… pudo verse cómo se rompió —Gaara perdió el aliento al escuchar eso—. No sólo te llevaste a mi hermana, también condenaste a la persona en el otro extremo a vivir en soledad… y nunca sabrás quien pudo haber sido… *jeje*… ¿Quién sabe? Quizás por coincidencia podrías matarla algún día y no tendrás ni idea…  
Abrió su chaleco revelando los papeles bomba que tenía pegados al pecho.  
—Ya es hora —sonrió—: Se acabó…  
La explosión no lo mató pero esa noche algo se rompió dentro de él y Garra marcó ese momento sobre la piel de su frente. “Amor… amor… amor…”

Rin Nohara y Kakashi Hatake, 21 años.  
Tener pesadillas era algo común en un jounin, ya debía haberse acostumbrado a tenerlas en ese punto, pero cuando soñaba con la misión que tuvieron para destruir el puente Kannabi durante la 3ra guerra ninja su cuerpo no podía evitar reaccionar como si hubiera sido ayer. Los ninjas de la niebla interrogándola con genjutsu, Obito siendo aplastado por esa roca, el chidori explotando junto a ella, Minato-sensei, la sangre…  
— ¡Aaaaahhh!  
Despertó bañada en sudor y con el corazón agitado. Pronto esas dos cosas fueron opacadas por el dolor en los muñones bajo sus rodillas, donde el resto de sus piernas solían estar. “Siempre me duelen cuando sueño con eso”. Quiso volver a dormir pero su estómago le exigió desayuno, además ya eran las 9:30 A.M.   
—*suspiro* Aquí vamos…  
Se puso sus prótesis y como todos los días hizo ese jutsu especial para extender su red de chakra fuera de su carne pudiendo así mover los talones y los dedos de los pies a voluntad. “Bien”. Bajó a la cocina y el aroma del té la recibió.  
—Buenos días, papá.  
— Buenos días, Rin —la saludó el hombre de cabello negro sin despegar la mirada de su taza— ¿Dormiste hasta tarde de nuevo?   
—Hoy no tengo misiones ni turno que cubrir en el hospital, además, mi libro se puso interesante.  
—Icha Icha Paradise, me imagino.  
— ¡Padre, yo no tengo esos vicios! —Gritó sonrojada— ¿Quién crees que soy? ¡¿Kakashi?!  
—Ya sabes que es broma, Rin. Hablando de Kakashi, ¿Vas a visitarlo?  
—Sí, hoy en la tarde ¿Por qué?  
—Tu mamá hizo mochis de chocolate y fresa —señaló a una canasta cerca de la ventana— Llévale algunos, también al pequeño Sasuke.  
La joven suspiró pesadamente. La masacre del clan Uchiha había ocurrido hace algunos meses, según reportes ninjas sin símbolo en sus bandas llegaron lograron infiltrarse a la aldea y mataron a todos. Dos detalles macabros de aquello era que a varios de los cadáveres le faltaban los ojos y el cuerpo de Itachi Uchiha no había sido encontrado, sólo uno de sus dientes.  
“Oh, querido Obito… ¿De no haber muerto en la guerra habrías sobrevivido a eso?”  
El teléfono sonó sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos.  
— ¿Diga?… Sí, esta es la casa Nohara… … ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?... … … Bien, de acuerdo… Sí, sí, voy enseguida.  
— ¿Quién era?  
—El hospital me necesita para algo —mintió, le habían llamado de la academia ninja para avisarle que su hermano adoptivo inició un pleito—, vuelvo más tarde.  
Corrió hacia la estación del tranvía más cercana y espero. Luego de un viaje de 20 minutos llegó al centro de la aldea y de allí fue a pie a la academia. En la dirección le dieron los detalles de lo ocurrido junto al aviso que Naruto estaría suspendido el resto del día.  
Caminaron en silencio, en el trayecto ignoró los susurros de los demás, sabía bien el motivo tras ellos pero no podía hacer más que lanzarles miradas afiladas para que no olvidaran que la hermana del niño que tanto abominaban era un ex-cazadora Ambu y que no dudaría en patearles es trasero si la provocaban.   
— ¿Era necesario caminar hasta aquí? —dijo cuando llegaron a una banca en un parque.   
—Esta área en especial no es muy transitada, no nos molestaran. La escuela llamó a la casa pero le dije a papá que me necesitaban en el hospital. Naruto ¿Qué pasó? Sabes que Sasuke está pasando por un momento muy difícil…  
— ¡Eso no le da derecho a ser un presumido y un pelmazo con los demás! —se cruzó de brazos.  
— ¿Te hizo algo? —silencio, iba a tener que adivinar—… ¿Le hizo algo a alguien más? —el chico resopló, iba bien— Hmmm… ¡Oh! ¿Le hizo algo a la niña que te gusta?  
— ¡N-no me gusta, sólo…! *suspiro*… la pateó en la cara, alguien tenía que darle su merecido y nadie más lo iba hacer ¡Todos creen que es tan genial sólo por… *unff*!  
— ¿Y tan siquiera fue a propósito?   
—Era una lección de combate, claro que fue a propósito.  
—Sabes que hasta los grandes cometen errores ¿Cómo estás seguro de que no apuntaba a otro sitio y sólo dio mal la patada?   
—… pues… no sé, yo… hmmm…  
—Escucha, no le diré a papá que pasó sólo sí me acompañas en la tarde a la casa de Kakashi y te disculpas.  
— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Rin, eso es trampa!  
—Tómalo o déjalo, es tu decisión —sonrió pícaramente.  
—*Hmph*… bueno, pero no creas que lo voy a perdonar hasta que le pida disculpas a Sakura.  
Fueron a la casa de Kakashi después de la merienda, el susodicho los recibió alegremente, Rin ya le había avisado por teléfono que iba a ir.  
—Sasuke, ven a ver quién vino.  
— ¡Ya se quien vino y no voy a ir! ¡Diles que se vayan!  
—Uy, que mal, supongo que Rin y Naruto van a tener que llevarse los mochis que vinieron a regalarnos —dijo con un todo juguetón.  
—… ¿Hay de chocolate?  
—Sí —respondió la joven.  
El pelinegro se ocultó detrás de Kakashi, seguía muy molesto. Los dos niños se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados.  
—Naruto tiene algo que decirte. Vamos, hermanito.  
—Ay, ya ni modo —susurró—…. Perdón por arrojarte tierra a los ojos…  
— ¿Y qué más? —dijo Rin cruzando los brazos.  
—…Y por darte un puñetazo en la cara…   
—Muy bien ¿Y tú, Sasuke? ¿No tenías algo que decirle? —dijo Kakashi.  
—…Perdón por la patada en la rodilla que te di después… ¿Ya puedo comer un mochi? —gruñó haciendo un puchero.  
Los calentaron de nuevo en el horno eléctrico, mientras esperaban Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados a espaldas del otro en la sala y los dos jóvenes en la dos opuestos de la mesa de la cocina.  
— ¿Cómo ha estado últimamente?  
—Las pesadillas bajaron a 4 por semana… y ya puede ver carne cruda sin vomitar.  
—Que bien… de nuevo no sabes cómo me alegra que te hubieras ofrecido de voluntario para cuidarlo.  
—Era lo menos que podía hacer, Obito así lo hubiera querido.  
Silencio.  
—Dime, Kakashi ¿Tú crees que él estaría con nosotros ahora si no… si…?   
No pudo evitar lagrimear un poco. “Soñó con esa noche de nuevo, no hay duda” dedujo al instante. La tomó de las manos y ella levantó la vista, sorprendida de ver su rostro al descubierto.  
—Yo creo que sí, era un peleador formidable… incluso creo que hubiera podido salvar a algunos de su clan.  
La joven afirmó con la cabeza, sonriendo tristemente. Kakashi por otra parte recordó que no había tomado sus manos en mucho tiempo. Por inercia las acarició suavemente con sus pulgares; al notarlo las soltó, se cubrió el rostro de nuevo y escondió sus manos bajo la mesa.  
—Perdóname, no sé en qué estaba pensando.  
—No te preocupes… siendo lo que somos es inevitable a veces. Pero nunca se sentirá bien con el trio incompleto ¿Verdad?  
—Jamás.  
El horno hizo un sonido de *ding*, los mochis estaban listos. Se sacudieron la nostalgia para que los chicos no los vieran así y pronto los 4 se encontraban en la mesa comiendo y bromeando, bueno, el pequeño Uchiha no tanto pero al menos sonreía levemente cuando una de las bromas era de su agrado.  
A pesar de la agradable hora que pasaron, esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir bien. Rin lloró hasta quedarse dormida y Kakashi esperó hasta que el insomnio cediera. Las almas gemelas triples no eran comunes pero a ellos 2 les tocó ser parte de un vínculo así junto a Obito. Y ahora él estaba muerto.   
Jamás podrían amarse más allá de la amistad y la camaradería ninja, no sería justo, los dos debían ser como las líneas asíntotas: cercanas pero que nunca podrían unirse.

Nota: Y eso es todo por ahora, comenten si les gustó y nos vemos la próxima!


	2. Inocencia parte 2 - Encrucijadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor: Un capítulo más de nuestros queridos ninjas en sus días de infancia antes de AHORA SÍ pasar a la acción y las patadas en el siguiente capítulo, más que nada para terminar de establecer el “contexto emocional” general… y porque son cosas que no quiero incluir en flashbacks ^w^U.  
> Lo hubiera terminado antes pero tuve que reparar mi computadora :/

Inocencia parte 2 (Encrusijadas)

Neji Hyuga y Tenten Jiang, 8 años:  
Los dos nunca habían peleado juntos en las lecciones de combate, jamás les había tocado hacerlo por azares de la vida. Tampoco habían peleado por algún desacuerdo o algo por el estilo, no se conocían lo suficiente.  
Tenten sabía que Neji era un genio —poseedor de un poderoso kekkengenkai y todo eso— y sí, lo envidiaba un poco, pero no demasiado “Tengo lo mío y eso es lo que importa” se solía decir. Para ella no era más que un chico indiferente y calculador.  
Neji sabía que Tenten era muy habilidosa —diestra con pergaminos, armas y de buena puntería—, admiraba su destreza en combate pero nada más “Es sólo otra de las muchas kunoichi en entrenamiento” pensaba. Para él no era más que una chica promedio y centrada.  
La opinión que tenían uno del otro no cambió en todos esos años juntos hasta aquel verano en su 3er año de la academia. El día había iniciado normal, las clases antes del recreo fueron impartidas según lo planeado pero entonces llamaron al maestro para atender un asunto importante. Dijo que sólo le iba a tomar un par de minutos y que no hicieran desorden; obvio, en cuanto cerró la puerta fue lo primero que hizo el resto.  
Neji aprovechó esos minutos extra para estudiar, repasar las técnicas de supervivencia (en especial las de borro de rastros) nunca estaba de más. Mientras tanto Tenten estaba en su asiento mirando por la ventana, preguntándose si sería posible inventar un jutsu para caminar en el aire “Sería tan genial…”  
Estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo que ni se dieron cuenta porque inició aquella pelea, en cuanto voltearon a la fuente del ruido ya estaban esos 4 estudiantes peleando entre sí. Estaban bastante lejos de Neji así que ni se molestó en levantarse de su asiento, en cambio Tenten los tenía a 2 metros de ella. De repente uno de ellos tomó el estuche de lápices de otro compañero y se lo lanzó a un chico con quien peleaba, este se agachó a tiempo y terminó pegándole a la Tenten en la cabeza.  
— ¡Aaahhh! Auch… ¡Satoshi, pedazo de tonto!  
— ¡Espera, no fue mi intención, te lo…!  
Antes de que terminara volvió a lanzársela, como era de esperarse dio justo al blanco —en su cara—, lo que no previó fue que usó fuerza de más. La lapicera rebotó sobre el niño y se dirigió justo a Neji. Él sólo escuchó el sonido hueco de un golpe a un metro de él, al voltearse sólo vio la lapicera en el piso y todos viéndolo boquiabiertos, especialmente aquella niña castaña; era tal el impacto en sus ojos que logró preocuparlo un poco.  
— ¿Qué?  
“No puede ser él…imposible…” Sin aviso Tenten tomó su mochila y se la arrojó, justo igual que la lapicera chocó a un metro de él, como si un campo de fuerza lo rodeara.  
— ¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué me lanz…?!  
Calló al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Se sostuvieron la mirada con intensidad durante los segundos más largos de sus vidas hasta el momento. Aquello que todo el mundo añoraba con tanta desesperación estaba a unos metros del otro, así como si nada, sin búsqueda previa o años de intentos… pero lejos de sentir ese alivio, esa felicidad explotando en su interior como fuegos artificiales de la que tanto hablaban los adultos Tenten se sintió frente a un gran monte —no estaba lista para eso, ni siquiera había descubierto su camino ninja aún—, a Neji le faltó el aire y esa sensación estaba punto de agravarse.  
— ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! —gritaron las niñas emocionadas.  
— ¡Felicidades, Tenten!  
— ¡Eres la primera del salón en encontrar tu alma gemela! —la abrazó una amiga suya por detrás.  
— ¡Y además con Neji Hyuga! ¡Qué envidia!  
Los niños también lo felicitaron a él.  
—Hombre, que suerte.  
—Sí, no tuviste que salir de la aldea para hallarla.  
—Ni recorrer medio mundo como mi mamá —rió uno, luego notó su respiración anormal— Hey…. ¿Te sientes bien?  
— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres estornudar o…?  
Ya de por si eso era algo muy pesado para digerir, estar rodeado de tantos compañeros preguntándole cosas fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Se fue corriendo del salón lo más rápido que pudo.  
—Uy… eres tan fea que lo espantaste —dijo Satoshi desde el piso.  
La niña pasó corriendo encima de él para desquitarse, al llegar al pasillo no había nadie. Neji había salido por una ventana, pronto se encontró saltando de techo en techo cuidando que nadie lo viera, tratando de ignorar los contantes recuerdos que llegaban a él “Basta, basta, basta…”.  
Llegó a uno de los muchos bosques en la aldea y descansó allí, mientras recuperaba el aliento no pudo bloquearle la entrada a la memoria de aquella noche; el susurro seguía allí, bien escondido. “Oh, padre ¿Ahora qué?”  
Pasaron las horas y tuvo que volver a casa, cruzó fuertemente los dedos para que su tío no lo regañara demasiado por haberse salido de la escuela. Entró a la sección de la rama principal y todos se le quedaron viendo pero no como en su salón, en sus miradas no había nada de júbilo. Su tío lo esperaba en la sala abierta que daba al patio.  
—Te escapaste de clases.  
—Sí, señor… —respondió sentado de rodillas sin atreverse a mirarlo.  
—Y yo tuve que ir por Hinata a la escuela.  
—Perdón, señor.  
Tragó saliva, rezando mentalmente para que no activara el sello aunque fuese un poco.  
—Y antes de eso encontraste a tu alma gemela ¿Cierto?  
—Sí, señor…  
—Fuimos rápidamente a revisar el árbol genealógico de los Jiang en cuanto nos llamó tu maestro con la noticia. Hay muchos rasgos dominantes en su familia, las posibilidades de que conciban hijos con el Byakugan es de menos del 15%...  
Levantó su cabeza al escuchar eso, su garganta se hizo un nudo.  
—Cuando llegue el momento te conseguiremos una prometida adecuada. Es todo, puedes retirarte.  
Aunque estaba bien acostumbrado a su estoicismo aquello lo pasmó de la peor forma ¿Cómo podía decir algo así con tanta calma?  
—Pero…  
Activó el Byakugan frente a él, no el sello de la marca maldita, pero supo muy bien que quería decir con eso. En silencio se fue a su casa con el resto de la rama secundaria, la frustración hervía dentro de él una vez más pero ahora no era sólo su posición en la familia lo que alimentaba ese fuego, era algo más grande. El susurro volvió a asomarse en su mente. ¿Era el momento de hacerle caso?  
Horas después a las 11 de la noche, Tenten se encontraba en su cama mirando al techo. El líder del clan Hyuga llegó a su casa unas 3 horas después de que las clases terminaran, le explicaron a ella y sus padres la situación de forma directa. La mirada que le dio cuando le dijo que por su bien se abstuviera de acercarse a su sobrino la estremeció, pero el tono que uso —como si su familia fuera gente inferior— y la impotencia de no poder contestarle fue lo que desató su rabia.  
Cuando se fueron corrió directo a los campos de entrenamiento donde dio puñetazos a los troncos de allí hasta que sus nudillos sangraron. No derramó lágrima alguna, ni cuando su madre le curó las heridas con yodo. Su padre intentó hacerle ver el lado positivo de aquello —al menos su alma gemela no era de alguna aldea rival o un criminal—, pero ninguna de sus palabras la consoló.  
“Dioses… si están allí y me escuchan… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no me hicieron nacer en otro año… o en otro cuerpo?... Si iba a ser él hubiera preferido…” No se atrevió a completar esa frase.  
El día siguiente estuvo lleno de silencios no sólo del uno hacia el otro, los chismes —en especial los que involucraban grandes clanes— corrían rápido en esa aldea y los niños del salón sabían lo que ocurría, al menos lo suficiente para no atreverse a preguntarles al respecto y terminar recibiendo una paliza por tocar una fibra sensible.  
Neji notó las cicatrices en los nudillos de Tenten, no quería ni imaginarse cómo se las hizo.  
Como siempre tomó el tranvía con su prima para volver a casa. No le gustó que lo mirara con esa lástima igual que los chicos en la escuela, pero estaba muy cansado como para enojarse. En una de las paradas miró a lo lejos una pareja de novios caminando muy juntos, el susurro volvió resonar en su cabeza.  
“Padre, si en serio debería… dame una señal…”. Cuando bajaron del transporte una parvada de aves pasó volando muy bajo cerca de él. Al levantar la vista las vio como volaban hacia el sol más otro detalle, eran blancas como los ojos del clan… como sus ojos.  
Muchas horas más tarde, a eso de las 11 P.M., el sonido de piedritas golpeando su ventana sacó a Tenten de sus pensamientos. Al ver quien estaba afuera en su patio agradeció por primera vez que su casa estuviera tan lejos de las manchas urbanas, la distancia que tanto la hizo quejarse de camino a la escuela ahora fue como una bendición.  
— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —trató de no alzar mucho la voz, no quería despertar a sus padres.  
—Tenemos que hablar.  
Sabía que esa frase tenía una connotación diferente en su caso. Cuando dos almas gemelas no se conocían lo suficiente debían tener una charla, dar un pequeño resumen de las cosas que les gustaba, lo que los hacía enojar, sus fobias, con el fin de que las cosas fluyeran más cómodamente en interacciones futuras.  
— ¡Tu tío ya vino a hablar! Nos dijo todo… tienes que irte —dijo apretando los dientes.  
— ¿Y tú vas a hacer lo que él te diga?  
Durante esos años en la academia había observado lo más que podía a sus compañeros para aprender sus modos y personalidades —al menos en lo básico— para saber con qué tendría que lidiar cuando tuviera a sus compañeros de equipo; sabía que la pequeña Tenten tenía un desacato a la autoridad cuando ella sentía que esta era muy injusta. Al ver la expresión de su rostro confirmó que dio en el blanco. Con un salto ágil la niña salió por la ventana y aterrizó a pocos metros de él.  
—Bien, pero aquí no.  
Juntos corrieron y saltaron de techo en techo acompañados por la luz de la luna a un punto en el que a nadie se le ocurriría buscar si notasen su ausencia: la cima de la roca Hokage. “Que bien que aun no me había puesto la pijama antes de que llegara” pensó Tenten.  
—Muy bien ¿Qué querías decirme?  
El niño tragó duro, había preparado en la tarde lo que quería decirle pero ahora estaba en blanco “Ya ni modo”  
—Escucha, sé que de seguro mi tío les advirtió a ti y tu familia que no podíamos… ya sabes… —apartó su mirada— además de la razón…. y, bueno, yo… yo… es que no quería… al principio no sabía que pensar, fue muy rápido y…. ehm…  
La niña no creía lo que estaba frente a ella; el genio de su generación en la academia ¿Titubeando? ¿Vacilante? Al analizar que podría hacerlo actuar así valiéndose de lo poco que conocía de él llegó una conclusión que reavivó aquella rabia iniciada por el líder Hyuga.  
— ¡Si querías rechazarme tu mismo de forma directa lo hubieras hecho hoy a la salida de clases!  
— ¿Eh?  
—Sabes que ahora hay altas probabilidades de estar en el mismo equipo. Quieres dejar las cosas en claro para que no entorpezcamos las misiones si acabamos juntos ¿No es así?  
Cuando estudiantes de la academia descubrían a su alma gemela antes de graduarse y eran de la misma edad solían ponerlos en el mismo equipo, tenerla cerca los hacía luchar con más fuerza y ser más prudentes para defenderla y no ponerla en peligro. Equipos con almas gemelas en ellos tenían más porcentaje de éxito en sus misiones.  
—Si ibas a hacer eso pudiste elegir otro momento, no cuando estaba a punto de dormir —se dio media vuelta—. Adiós.  
La tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera saltar.  
— ¡Espera, eso no es lo que quería decirte!  
— ¡¿Qué más podría ser si no eso?! ¡Ya sé que no soy adecuada para ti, no tienes que repetirlo! ¡Suéltame! —forcejeó.  
— ¡Te digo que no es eso, no seas terca!  
— ¡¿Entonces qué es?!  
Se quedó en callado otra vez. No era tan sencillo arrojar 4 años de resignación y apatía por la ventana siendo sólo un niño. El silencio de él la impacientó, no quería estar cerca de él un segundo más, le dolía.  
— ¡Suéltame ya!… ¡Te odio… Y ODIO A TU CLAN!  
Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Furioso, la jaló con más fuerza repentinamente y los dos quedaron a centímetros del otro.  
— ¡¿CREES QUE NO LOS ODIO TAMBIÉN?!  
— ¿Qué?  
Se quitó la venda que siempre cubría su frente, su sorpresa al ver la marca le dio a saber que aún no conocía esa parte de su clan. Procedió a decírselo todo al respecto —los detalles de la rama secundaria, la marca, la procreación dentro del clan— cuando terminó Tenten sentía sus entrañas hechas nudo ¿Cómo podían vivir así?  
Finalmente le soltó la mano y el viento nocturno de verano llenando la acústica fue el único sonido durante varios segundos llenos de ansias hasta que habló de nuevo.  
—Tenten… no te conozco más allá de lo básico, no sé tus miedos, tus metas… ni siquiera cuáles son tus dulces favoritos… pero quiero hacerlo. Quiero conocerte porque somos almas gemelas y… yo… yo…  
—Dilo, Neji.  
El niño vaciló, si lo manifestaba en palabra ya no había vuelta atrás. Tenten en cambio esperaba ansiosa que al fin lo hiciera.  
—Dilo… ¡DILO!  
— ¡Quiero ser libre!... No me importa lo que el clan diga… quiero volver a ser libre.  
No podía creerlo, después de tantos años lo confesó, ese deseo de volver a los días de ignorancia bendita antes de obtener su marca o por lo menos tener algo cercano a eso.  
—Y quiero empezar con esto… —la tomó de los hombros— Tenten, estoy a punto de compartirte lo más importante que mi padre me dijo cuándo aún vivía así que escucha con cuidado.  
Aun después de comprobar con el byakugan que estaban solos le susurró aquello al oído: La única cosa en ese mundo con la que podía ser egoísta. Al igual que él a sus 4 años ella terminó con los ojos bien abiertos al terminar de oír aquello.  
— ¿Entiendes?  
—Sí… pero Neji ¡Si hacemos eso los cazadores ambu nos van a perseguir, seremos fugitivos!  
—Exacto, por eso no voy a pedirte hacer nada a menos que tú quieras… Entonces ¿Qué dices?  
El labio inferior de la niña comenzó a temblar seguido de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.  
—Ay no ¡Lo siento, no sé qué estaba pensando! Pedirte algo sí fue…  
—No, no es eso… es que… creí que pasaría mi vida sola… o unirme a alguien en la misma situación sólo para llenar el vacío… pero no será así.  
— ¿Eso quiere decir que-?  
Le tomó las manos, sonriendo entre las lágrimas.  
—Las personas buenas merecen ser libres y si puedo ayudarte en eso entonces… seremos tú y yo contra el mundo.  
Estaba tan feliz; tuvo tanto miedo de sentir ese vacío sobre el que tanto hablaban los adultos y ancianos que habían perdido su alma gemela, de no saber que se sentía aquella felicidad que tan jovialmente describían aquellos con la suerte de haberlas encontrado. Ahora podía sentirse tranquila, nada de eso se volvería real.  
No fue hasta ella estrechó sus manos así en que Neji se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le hacía falta contacto físico de esa clase, el ultimo que había recibido fue el abrazo de su padre aquella noche con él. Cedió a sus impulsos y por primera vez en mucho sonrió auténticamente.  
Esa noche marcó un antes y un después para ambos, el inicio de años de verse a escondidas, entrenar en secreto, cuidar sus espaldas, mentirle a sus familias; todo para prepararse cuando llegara el momento en que pasaran el punto sin retorno.

Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka y Rock Lee, 8 y 9 años:  
Después de aquella patada en el ojo decidió darle un nuevo curso a su vida. Haber experimentado tal grado de dolor la hizo más atenta de sus alrededores para evitar un posible accidente, no al nivel de un supersticioso en viernes 13 pero si el suficiente para ser llamada precavida. Y no sólo con ella, también con su familia e Ino, no quería que alguno pasara por un dolor semejante o peor al que ella sufrió… y un día se dio cuenta que sus alrededores no era lo único de lo que debía protegerse.  
A sus 12 años se convertiría en una kunoichi y tendría un equipo a quienes cubrirles la espalda ¿Qué pasaría si no estuviera lista?... ¿Y si hubiese una invasión en la aldea y tuviera que pelar al lado de sus seres queridos? ¿Y si estallaba una guerra? ¿Qué pasaría si no tuviera el poder y la habilidad suficientes?  
“No, no dejaré que nada les pase. Debo hacerme más fuerte”  
Estuvo entrenando con Ino todas las tardes hasta que el señor Yamanaka decidió que era hora de que su hija aprendiera los jutsus especiales de su clan no sólo sábados y domingos, ahora sólo podía estar con ella tres días a la semana. Aun con su confianza nueva no era lo suficiente cercana a sus otras amigas como para pedirles entrenar combate mano a mano con ellas. Debía encontrar a alguien y lo halló mirando por la ventana un martes.  
Era un grupo de 4to año, estaban dando vueltas en el patio de la academia. Había un chico de cabello largo atado en una trenza que se mantenía a la cabeza del resto “Rápido, pero apenas empezaron hace 3 minutos, para el final va a estar cansado”. Pasó la mitad de la clase sin ningún sobresalto, comenzaron a repasar algo que ya habían visto el día anterior y al aburrirse volvió a mirar por la ventana, se sorprendió al ver que el mismo chico de hace rato seguía a la cabeza “Wow ¡Eso sí que es tener estamina! ¿Quién será él?”  
Esperó a que empezara el recreo para preguntarle los horarios de los salones de 4to a un maestro, le dijo que era el 4to C el que usaba la cancha en la 3ra hora los martes. Pasaron las horas y en cuanto sonó la campana caminó lo más rápido de pudo al dichoso salón pero al llegar ya no estaba.  
—Disculpa —llamó la atención de otro niño que aún no había salido— ¿Sabes cómo se llama el chico de cabello negro y largo que iba a la cabeza cuando corrían en la 3ra hora?  
— ¿Hablas de Rock Lee? *pfft* Es sólo un perdedor, no puede hacer ningún ninjutsu ni genjutsu.  
— ¿En serio? — ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¿Qué hacía un chico así en la academia?— ¿Y qué hay de su taijutsu? Lo vi correr esta mañana y parecía resistente.  
—Su taijutsu no es nada especial—dijo otro niño—, pero es cierto, es difícil hacer que ese tonto se canse.  
—Bien, gracias.  
Eso le dio suficientes pistas, sin sudas se entrenaba mucho para tener esa condición. Al día siguiente se puso a buscarlo en todos los campos de entrenamiento pero no estaba en ninguno, dedujo que prefería entrenar en secreto “Ni modo, lo tendré que seguir”  
El jueves cambió de estrategia, iba a esperarlo en la puerta de la academia y seguirlo desde allí. Al terminar las clases fue la primera en salir de su salón, cruzó los dedos esperando que no se hubiese ido ya y para su suerte no fue así.  
Cuando lo vio por primera vez tan de cerca se impactó al ver las enormes cejas que tenía más esos ojos extrañamente redondos. “¡Es rarísimo!—luego sacudió su cabeza—. No, no pienses eso, Sakura. Si sigue en la academia es porque debe ser capaz de usar chakra de un modo u otro”  
Seguirlo a una distancia segura le costó, era muy rápido. Al final llegó a un claro apartado en el bosque con un tronco de entrenamiento en medio.  
—Empezaré con 600 patadas.  
Y empezó. Sakura no pensó que hablara en serio pero se quedó asombrada cuando pasó las 150; ella no podía hacer tantas, no seguidas al menos. Quiso quedarse más para ver cuando al fin ocurriera lo bueno pero recordó que su madre estaba en la aldea ese día, se iba a preocupar si tardaba demasiado en llegar. 1 hora después de la merienda se fue con la excusa de que debía devolverle algo a Ino pero se dirigió hacia el claro escondido. Seguía allí pero ahora estaba saltando la cuerda, estaba rojo y empapado en sudor, lo que indicaba que no había pausado en ningún momento.  
— 432, 433, 434, 435…  
“¡¿En serio lleva más de 400 saltos?!” pensó, atónita. Un sonido a unos metros de ella la hizo darse cuenta que había un ninja adulto mirándolo también, al igual que Lee tenía cejas muy grandes, usaba una rara ropa verde y tenía un corte de cabello de tazón. Ni idea de que podía estar haciendo allí pero el que la hubieran descubierto la apenó “¡Inventa una excusa, rápido!”  
— ¿Por aquí no es la oficina de correos?  
—Ehm, no.  
—Oh, que torpe soy. Bueno, mejor me voy.  
Se fue toda sonrojada, anotando mentalmente que debía ser más cuidadosa. En lo que quedaba de la tarde pensó en Lee muchas veces; lo que inició como simple curiosidad se volvió interés y ahora era asombro, ese chico tenía una resistencia envidiable para su edad.  
Recordó como los otros en su salón dijeron que su taijutsu no era tan bueno pero concluyó que eso debía ser una mentira, nadie que entrenara tanto como él podía ser sólo regular en combate, al menos eso creía. Pensó que algo interesante debía estar pasando cuando lo dejaba de observar “¡Voy a averiguarlo!”  
La tarde del viernes se decidió a tomar el toro por los cuernos, Ino le ofreció ir con ella a comer un helado cuando terminara de entrenar con su papa pero Sakura le dijo que tenía un asunto importante que atender; ocultarle la verdad no le gustó así que se prometió decírselo todo el Lunes.  
Estaba en el mismo claro de siempre, Sakura estaba muy nerviosa —no sólo era un niño, sino uno mayor que ella— pero al final se armó de valor, tomó aire y gritó:  
— ¡Sempaaaai!  
Sorprendido, dio la vuelta y buscó el origen de la voz dando con él al divisar esa persona a unos 10 metros. Era una niña de ojos verdes y cabello rosa que le caía sobre los hombros, la había visto de lejos un par de veces en los pasillos la escuela.  
— ¿Sempai? …. ¿Me hablas a mí? —se señaló a sí mismo, incrédulo, era la primera vez que lo llamaban así.  
—Sip —comenzó a caminar hacia él, con pasos grandes y hombros atrás, esperando que no se notara su nerviosismo—. He escuchado lo que dicen de usted, Rock Lee-sempai, también lo he visto en las clases de acondicionamiento físico y ambas cosas no coinciden; esa estamina que tiene no surge de la nada por arte de magia ¡Usted esconde algo y estoy dispuesta a aprenderlo!  
—…. ¿Eh?  
— ¡Por favor permítame entrenar con usted, sempai! —le dio una reverencia ligera.  
Después de salir del shock inicial repasó lo que había hecho en el día. Tuvo una buena noche de sueño, había desayunado bien, también comió su bento en el recreo y ninguna de las 2 comidas estaba en mal estado, tampoco estaba enfermo de alguna forma: se encontraba completamente sano y lucido. Lo que acababa de pasar fue real, alguien de veras le había pedido ayuda. “Esperen… ¿Y si esto es una broma?”  
— ¿Pero por qué no entrenas con tus padres? ¿Son civiles?  
—A veces entreno con ellos pero casi siempre están en misiones, y mi amiga con la que suelo entrenar ahora está ocupada casi toda la semana, sólo puedo estar con ella las tardes de los martes y jueves. Al ver su increíble estamina en las clases de la cancha supe que usted sería el entrenador perfecto… digo, si usted quiere… —se encogió de hombros.  
“No es broma… esto es en serio”  
—... Sí… —susurró.  
— ¿Sí?  
—Sí ¡Sí, puedes entrenar conmigo! —dijo ahora emocionado.  
— ¡Yay! —Saltó en celebración, apenándose luego— *ehem* es decir, gracias ¿Cómo iniciamos?  
—Con 500 patadas, si no podemos terminarlas haremos 600 abdominales.  
—………Okay…  
Se puso en el lado contrario y comenzó a patear. La pobre se cansó a las 120 patadas con una pierna y siguió con la siguiente, el resultado fue el mismo y eso que no pateó tan rápido como él.  
—Perdón, *uff* creó que 240 es mi límite.  
—Entonces sigue con los abdominales, si no puedes terminarlos has 600 puños. Te acompañare en los abdominales si no termino con las patadas.  
—…Okay…  
Con los abdominales le fue peor, sólo pudo con 190 así que pasó a los puños. Llevaba 101 cuando Lee ya no pudo hacer patadas al alcanzar las 416 y siguió con los abdominales. A los 264 Sakura volvió a cansarse y Lee le dijo que hiciera saltos, cuando llegó a los 270 notó que el sol había bajado mucho.  
—Debo volver, *unff* ya es tarde.  
—Espera —la detuvo sin dejar los abdominales —. No desperdicies tu calor corporal, has estiramientos: ser flexible también es importante para un ninja.  
La niña lo obedeció y al terminar prometió volver a verlo mañana. Llegó a su casa hecha polvo y algo frustrada, hizo todo lo que le dijo y no le compartió su secreto. Luego de pensarlo un poco creyó que tal vez aún no era digna para saberlo “Tengo que esforzarme más ¡voy a demostrarle que soy digna!” Después de bañarse cayó dormida en su cama y nada pudo despertarla esa noche.  
Lee por otra parte no logró dormir de la emoción hasta pasadas las 12; alguien le había pedido ayuda, alguien lo consideró lo suficientemente bueno para acudir a él por ayuda. “Tengo que esforzarme aún más, debo demostrar que no se equivocó”  
Pasó el fin de semana y entrenaron ambos días; el lunes fue a la academia toda adolorida, y claro, Ino lo notó de inmediato. Sakura esperó hasta el recreo para contarle lo que pasaba, su amiga se alegró que tuviera la confianza para hablarle a un sempai pero someterse a tal clase de entrenamiento le pareció una locura.  
— ¿Y estás segura que ese rarito oculta un secreto? —ella ya lo había visto de cerca antes en los pasillo la escuela.  
—Muy segura… y no le digas así, sé que su apariencia no es la más usual pero cuando lo veas por la ventana mañana sabrás a que me refiero.  
Efectivamente, al día siguiente se sentaron junto a la ventana y teniendo cuidado de que Iruka-sensei no las viera observaron como Lee se mantuvo a la cabeza de los demás durante todas las vueltas que dieron esa clase de acondicionamiento físico. Quedó realmente sorprendida y aún más cuando en esa tarde acompañó a Sakura a entrenar con él.  
La historia de la semana pasada se repitió con ellas, no lograron alcanzar a hacer la misma cantidad que el chico pero al menos la pelirrosa logró dar 10 patadas más en cada pierna que las veces anteriores, avance era avance. Cuando las dos no pudieron más se fueron luego de hacer estiramientos.  
—No sé tú pero yo ni de chiste vuelvo a hacer esto —dijo Ino entre jadeos y respiraciones cortas.  
—Yo sí, tengo que descubrir su secreto a como dé lugar. Pero no voy a dejar los martes y jueves contigo —le aclaró antes de que dijera algo— Hablaré con él mañana.  
—Okay… lo que sea que quieras lograr con esto espero que lo consigas —suspiró sonriendo.  
—Gracias.  
Los dos entrenaban juntos lunes, miércoles y viernes, los fines de semana Sakura practicaba combate y ninjutsus con sus padres si estos no se encontraban en una misión. Ella e Ino aprovechaban Martes, Jueves y fines de semana por la mañana para descansar y divertirse —siempre y cuando no hubiera mucho que hacer en la florería Yamanaka.  
Con los meses Sakura se había dado cuenta de que no tenía ningún secreto, sólo era simple perseverancia y el fortalecimiento de los músculos. Aun así continuó entrenando con él, Lee le agradaba, podía ser demasiado entusiasta a veces y algo excéntrico pero era simpático y buena persona —A veces se les unía a ella e Ino las mañanas de los sábados, terminando en aventuras alocadas más de una ocasión.  
Además, aquello estaba dando resultado; su resistencia en las clases se notaba y, como hacía muchos estiramientos con tal de quedarse un poco más tiempo con Lee poco a poco se volvió en la estudiante más flexible de su generación siendo capaz de hacer splits sin esfuerzo y la primera en tocar su cabeza con la punta de los pies.  
Así pasó el tiempo. Lee se hizo más alto y ahora prefería llevar el cabello corto; ella no creció tanto como él pero ahora su cabello le caía por debajo de los hombros.  
No obstante, había algo que no entendía ¿Por qué se negaba a practicar combate mano a mano con ella? Fue después de pasar 1 año y 2 meses juntos cuando empezó a pedirle combatir un día de Junio pero siempre le daba la vuelta al asunto sugiriendo entrenar de otras formas como nadar contra corriente en un arroyo, correr alrededor de la aldea cargando sus libros de clase o a veces lo evitaba con excusas.  
Fue muy paciente al respecto pero llegó a su límite cuando Lee cumplió 11, pronto se volvería genin y con las misiones más el entrenamiento junto a su nuevo equipo y su sensei ya no tendrían tiempo juntos. Llegó a su sitio predilecto una tarde fría a inicios de diciembre —los últimos días de otoño— pero en vez de decidir juntos con que deberían empezar ella mantuvo su distancia.  
—Lee-sempai… —inhaló hondó y se puso en posición de combate— listo o no aquí voy.  
— ¡Ah! ¡S-Sakura, espera, no quiero pelear contigo!  
—Pues yo sí.  
No dio ni dos pasos hacia él cuando él ya se encontraba corriendo en dirección contraria.  
— ¡Sempai! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Estoy lista!  
— ¡Yo no! —gritó mientras corrían en el bosque.  
— ¡¿Por qué?!  
— ¡No quiero decirlo!  
— ¡¿Crees que aún no soy tan buena?! —Se agachó para no golpearse con una rama.  
— ¡No, no es eso!  
— ¡¿Entonces qué es?! ¡Dilo o… o… o me voy a entrenar con alguien más!  
Eso lo hizo frenar de inmediato, la volteó a ver con una cara susto como si hubiera visto un fantasma.  
—No hablas en serio… ¿O sí?  
—Cultivar la estamina es bueno para un ninja pero si no pulo mis habilidades de combate ¿Cuál es el punto?  
—Yo… veraaaasss… no, digo; es que… yo…yo… —pensó desesperadamente en otra buena excusa pero ya se le habían acabado— Nnnnngh… ¡No quiero saber si eres mi alma gemela!  
—……… ¡¿Qué?!  
—Sí… —suspiró— ese era el motivo. Sé que si lo sabemos las cosas no van a ser iguales lo seamos o no y, bueno —decía sin mirarla a los ojos—, quiero que esto dure lo más que pueda; pronto seré un genin…  
—Pero perderíamos mucho tiempo que podríamos usar estudiando combate y lo sabes.  
Lee se quedó callado por un rato. Lo que decía era cierto, el motivo principal de aquello era hacerse más fuertes y si no eran almas gemelas eso significaría que aquellos meses en Sakura le estuvo insistiendo habían sido desperdiciados, sería desconsiderado de su parte dejar que más tiempo se perdiera.  
— ¿Cómo quieres que lo hagamos?  
—Bueno, cuando estábamos en primer año Ino y yo llegamos a sospechar que éramos almas gemelas; para quitarnos la duda decidimos jalarnos el cabello.  
— ¡Buena idea!—exclamó aliviado de no tener que hacer algo más brusco que podría lastimarla en caso de que no lo fueran.  
Los dos niños se acercaron finalmente y cada quien sujetó un mechón de pelo del otro con la mano izquierda. Rock Lee se sonrojó al tomarlo, nunca antes había tocado el cabello de una chica.  
—Okay… en cuanto termine de decir 3 jalamos... 1… 2… ¡3!  
Sus brazos no se detuvieron y en menos de un parpadeo sintieron el dolor en sus cueros cabelludos, los gritos tampoco se dieron a esperar, rompiendo con la paz de esa parte del bosque.  
—Owww… Bueno, parece que nuestras almas no están atadas, sem… —dio un respingo al voltear a verlo, estaba lagrimeando— *gasp* ¿Jalé muy fuerte? —Lee negó con la cabeza limpiándose los ojos— ¿Entonces por qué…? —Calló cuando su mente comenzó poner las piezas juntas, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba— Ay no…. ¡¿Desde cuándo te gusto?!  
—Cómo un mes antes de que quisiste *sniff* pelear conmigo por primera vez.  
Ya antes había tenido crushes ligeros con un par de chicas pero con ella fue distinto, nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de tomar la mano de alguien ni se imaginó caminar junto a esa persona bajo un paraguas. Ese fue su primer corazón roto y Sakura lo notó, recordando como estuvo en la misma posición que él hace 3 años… pero ella no sería como Sasuke.  
—Oh sempai, lo siento mucho… pero ¿Por qué? No soy taaan linda-  
— ¡Claro que lo eres! —gritó acercando su rostro al suyo retrocediendo de inmediato, sonrojándose— También eres lista, muy simpática, considerada, entusiasta —pausó para limpiarse los ojos—, dedicada, buena persona y muchas más cosas *sniff*… Rayos… ¡Quien sea tu alma gemela será la persona más suertuda del mundo!  
—*suspiro* Yo no tengo alma gemela.  
De nuevo el silencio cayó entre ambos pero este se sintió más pesado.  
— ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
—Sólo lo sé… —susurró melancólica, pero luego apretó sus puños con determinación— por eso y más quiero volverme muy fuerte. Mi familia, mis amigos, incluyéndote…. ¡Ustedes son las únicas fuentes de amor que tendré en mi vida y quiero poder protegerlos de ser necesario! No quiero vivir en un mundo donde alguno de ustedes me falte.  
Sin aviso Lee la abrazó, la pelirrosa se congeló momentáneamente pero pronto le correspondió. Con esas pocas palabras logró conmoverlo mucho y también hacerlo sentirse agradecido, tal vez no era amor del tipo romántico pero Sakura no sólo lo estimaba, lo quería y eso era suficiente para él.  
—Está bien, mañana empezaremos con el combate mano a mano —dijo sin romper el abrazo—. Pero prométeme una cosa: si resulta que sí tienes un alma gemela y la encuentras déjame ser quien se encargue de la fiesta de recepción en tu boda.  
— ¡¿Qué?!  
— ¡Por favor, di que sí!  
—*suspiro* Okay, pero no lo harás tu sólo; Ino te va ayudar—“Eso y para que evite alguna locura de tu parte” pensó sonriendo de lado con una gotita de sudor en su frente.  
Al final lo que Lee tanto temió nunca se hizo cierto, las cosas no cambiaron entre ellos y eso lo agradeció profundamente.

Gaara, 10 años:  
Él se alimentaba de muerte, mientras hubiera personas que matar en ese mundo el seguiría existiendo y por lo tanto tenía que rendirle sus respetos al mundo, después de todo era este el que le daba personas para asesinar. La existencia de los vínculos entre almas gemelas era evidencia suficiente para él de que en verdad existían cosas más allá de la comprensión de los mortales, cosas espirituales, cosas que no debía ignorar y debían en estar en primer lugar para él antes que su cuota de sangre.  
A veces se le podía ver meditando en los templos a orillas de la aldea o simplemente pasando por allí para dar ofrendas —flores, velas, incienso, comida— siendo estas compradas con el dinero que cargaba la víctima que tuvo en su misión más reciente, al ser lo que era se convirtió en genin 2 años antes que el resto.  
—Sabes que, a veces, para dar es suficiente con no quitar ¿Cierto? —le dijo un día aquel monje.  
Gaara consideraba a los monjes aquellos que estaban más sintonía con el mundo y los dioses y aunque él no pudiera ni quisiera seguir sus modos de vida les tenía un respeto profundo, por lo tanto eran de los pocos en su lista de “No matar bajo ninguna circunstancia”  
— ¿De qué habla?... ¿Es algún proverbio Zen nuevo?  
—No, hablo que para dar al mundo a veces debes dejar las cosas ser. Hay veces en que las ofrendas no tienen tanto valor como otras cosas.  
— ¿Por qué me dice esto? —preguntó extrañado, ese hombre era de pocas palabras justo como él mismo.  
—Tengo el presentimiento que necesitabas escucharlo. Que tengas una pacífica tarde.  
Y se retiró al templo, Gaara no le daría importancia a aquello hasta 3 semanas después. Fue durante la corta pero apacible temporada de lluvias en el desierto cuando las cosas se saldrían de la rutina hacia un curso de sucesos que sacudirían sus bases cómo persona una vez más.  
Los chismes se esparcían muy rápido en las aldeas ninjas y un día llegó a sus oídos —no directamente, claro— que durante una operación un escuadrón de la Arena se enfrentó a otro grupo de ninjas de la aldea de la Lluvia y en medio de la batalla un shinobi de los suyos no pudo matar a una kunoichi del otro bando, su kunai rebotó antes de llegar a ella: eran almas gemelas.  
Luego de unos segundos sumidos en el shock los dos reaccionaron y corrieron juntos lejos de todos. Pero no lograron escapar, alcanzaron a atrapar al joven y justo ese día volvió a la aldea en cadenas; lo llevaron a prisión donde esperaría por su juicio pasado mañana, el jueves por la mañana. Sin importar el motivo un traidor era un traidor.  
Cómo Gaara no dormía en lo absoluto tenía mucho tiempo para reflexionar en la noche y fue después de horas saltando de un pensamiento a otro en que llegó a una conclusión que lo hizo sentir miedo por primera vez en años.  
El mundo quitaba así como daba y de acuerdo a muchos el segundo mayor regalo que este podía dar después de la vida misma era el lazo de las almas gemelas.  
Recordaba lo que Yashamaru le dijo sobre como su lazo se rompió pero solía tener uno. De una cosa creyó estar seguro: al mundo no le importaría que alguien más le hubiese arrebatado su regalo, si algún día asesinaba a la persona que solía estar en el otro extremo del lazo sin dudas este lo haría pagar de una forma u otra.  
Y si era quitarle sus oportunidades para matar su pobre cordura no iba a soportarlo.  
Debía darle un tributo como compensación en caso de que ocurriera… o en caso de que hubiese ocurrido ya y el mundo estuviera teniéndole paciencia. Entonces las palabras del monje resonaron en su mente: a veces para dar es suficiente con no quitar. “Tengo una idea”, por desgracia para cuando se le ocurrió ya había amanecido, tendría que esperar.  
Al dar las 9:00 P.M. en el reloj fue a la prisión y desde un punto ciego para los guardias del lugar, se acercó lo más que pudo y allí se teletransportó con su arena. Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido se escabulló como una sombra dentro de los registros y encontró el número de celda del joven. Llegar a ella fue menos complicado, invocando su ojo de arena pudo ver las ubicaciones de las cámaras de seguridad y las bloqueó mientras pasaba. Al llegar frente a la celda pensó en usar su arena para abrir el cerrojo pero el ruido iba a alertar a los otros reos y no quería eso así que mejor se teletransportó una vez más.  
— ¡Aaaahhh! —Gritó el prisionero retrocediendo cuando apareció de repente— Tú… ¡No, no, no, mi juicio es hasta mañana! ¡No puedes…! *Mmmhhp*  
Uso la arena para cubrirle la boca.  
—Cállate o nos van a descubrir —se sentó en la cama de la celda—. Te llamas Ren ¿Cierto? —El joven rubio afirmó con la cabeza, sudando frio—Escucha: te voy a quitar la arena y más te vale no gritar de nuevo o te mataré.  
En cuanto le quitó la venda de arena empezó a toser, controlándose de no hacerlo muy fuerte.  
— ¿Te enviaron a interrogarme?  
—Vine yo solo. Ahora voy a hacerte una pregunta y más te vale responder con sinceridad... ¿Por qué lo hicieron?  
— ¿Eh?  
—Los dos echaron su misión por la ventana así sin más. Y no sólo eso, también a sus equipos, su carrera como ninjas, a sus aldeas… ¿POR QUÉ?  
Al ver como Ren lo miró más sorprendido de lo que esperaba supo que sus emociones lo superaron, había mostrado en su rostro auténtica consternación al respecto “Maldición, Gaara, contrólate”.  
—Porque es mi alma gemela…  
— ¡¿Pero por qué?! —Exclamó sin levantar la voz mucho—. No la conoces, no sabes nada de ella, bien podrías ser como…como… ¡Como yo! No querrías pasar tus días con una persona así ¿Cierto?  
Él era un monstruo para los demás, no podía negarlo, hizo las paces con ese hecho hace años.  
—Eso no es posible, sé que es buena igual que yo *ehem* digo, no me considero el epitome de la moral pero…  
— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —lo interrumpió.  
—… Sólo lo supe… cuando la vi a los ojos por primera vez, esos hermosos ojos grises, sentí algo distinto… y al rebotar mi kunai, cuando activé por primera vez su protección especial, volví a sentirlo pero más intenso aun… —sonrió— es algo que no cambaría ni por todo el poder del mundo, ni siquiera por un kekengenkai…  
Gaara abrió los ojos de par en par ante ese comentario, pero pronto volvió a ensombrecerse al recordar lo que le quitaron... y ahora con esa analogía reciente aquella envidia secreta que sentía hacia el resto de la humanidad le estrujó dolorosamente el pecho.  
Ya le había pasado varias veces antes y aun así en cada ocasión el sufrimiento era tan desgarrador como la última vez.  
—Eres un maldito suertudo…  
Y en un remolino de arena los teletransportó a ambos fuera, lejos de la aldea. El cielo nocturno dejaba filtrar la luz de luna entre las nubes, ya casi terminaba de llover por el momento. Estaban cerca de una estructura de piedra a la que se encontraba atado un caballo cargando provisiones.  
— ¿Pero qué…?  
—Ella no debe estar tan lejos, la misión fue en el país de las Piedras y de seguro no fue tan tonta como para volver a su aldea así que o se quedó en el Pais del Viento o fue a esconderse en la Tierra de las Aves. Sea como sea debes volver al sitio de la misión y rastrearla desde allí. No sabes la suerte que tienes de que todos los cazadores ambu de la aldea se encuentren en misiones en el sur… y de que todo esto hubiera ocurrido en época de lluvias —“Maldita sea…”  
—Pero…  
Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo hizo inclinarse a su estatura.  
—Escúchame bien, ahora vas a ir a buscar a tu alma gemela y cuando la encuentres más les vale a los dos que se dirijan lo más que puedan al oeste, lejos de aquí; usen otros nombres, tíñanse el cabello, lo que sea, ¡Porque si los encuentro alguna vez y los logro reconocer sin mucho esfuerzo juro que los matare por idiotas! ¡¿Entendiste?!  
El joven afirmó con la cabeza nerviosamente. Sin perder un segundo se subió al caballo en cuanto lo soltó. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo andar pero se detuvo para voltearlo a ver… y le sonrió, dejándolo boquiabierto. El ultimo —el único— que le había sonreído en su vida fuera por cuestiones de modales (como los monjes) era Yashamaru. Pero él había mentido todo el tiempo: esa sonrisa era de verdad. Ren estuvo a punto de decir algo pero lo cortó antes de que pudiera.  
— ¡Sólo…! *suspiro* lárgate ya, por favor…  
Se fue sin perder más tiempo, dejando a Gaara solo en medio de la noche. Verlo alejarse en el horizonte para intentar conseguir la vida feliz que tantos artistas e intelectuales describían con fervor le hirvió la sangre, allá iba el reflejo de todo lo que él jamás tendría “Demonios…”  
Pero pronto el fuego se apagó por la triste resignación que comenzó caer en su alma como las gotas de lluvia sobre su cuerpo. Alzó la mirada y vio como dos estrellas relucían más que resto en aquel pedazo de cielo que no estaba cubierto por las nubes, parecían un par de ojos.  
—Bien, mundo… si algún día llego a matar a esa persona no podrás cobrarme, esta noche te dí tu pago.  
Se marchó a pie, no a su casa si no al templo, meditó toda la noche. Al amanecer se marchó no sin antes encontrarse con el monje del proverbio.  
— ¿A qué se debe el honor de tan temprana visita?  
—Ya me iba de hecho. *suspiro* Ayer comprendí lo que me dijo… di al no quitar.  
—Sabía que lo comprenderías… Mantén los ojos abiertos, joven Gaara, algún día puede que el mundo te lo agradezca no quitándote algo también.  
—Imposible, aquello fue un pago; el mundo y yo ya estamos a mano…  
Poco sabía lo mucho que se equivocaba.

Naruto Uzumaki Nohara y Rin Nohara 12 y 26 años:  
Rin tuvo que cubrir una emergencia en el hospital, su padre tuvo una misión y su madre había ido a visitar a un pariente en la tierra del fuego pero debido a un deslave en la carretera tardaría más en volver por lo que ninguno pudo ir a la ceremonia de graduación de Naruto. Cuando la joven llegó Iruka le informó que su hermano no pudo pasar el examen final, su técnica de clones falló una vez más.  
Lo buscó por todas partes pero no lo encontró, trató de preguntar a los aldeanos si lo habían visto pero ninguno quiso responderle, se vio tentada a sacarles información a golpes pero no quería pagar una infracción por violencia y alterar el orden público. También fue a la casa de Kakashi y no estaba allí “De seguro se fue a celebrar la graduación de Sasuke junto a sus perros” pensó.  
Para cuando atardeció los muñones de sus piernas empezaron a doler, había buscado sin parar por horas corriendo y saltando de aquí para allá. Luego recordó que Naruto no era de los que se aguantaban el hambre, tarde o temprano iba a volver para cenar o al ramen Ichiraku así que fue con el señor Teuchi para pedirle que le llamara por teléfono en caso de que viera a su hermano.  
Caminó a su casa sintiéndose triste pero también muy molesta con el sistema, con su ayuda para estudiar Naruto había logrado un promedio del 79% ¿Qué impostaba si una técnica le salía mal? “¡Conozco a muchos que no han hecho ni un solo clon desde que salieron de la academia! Malditos exámenes inflexibles, como quisiera…”  
— ¡Rin Nohara! —se escuchó una voz detrás suyo.  
Al girarse vio que era ese ninja de cabello plateado azulado llamado Mizuki.  
— ¿Qué ocurre?  
—Qué bueno que te encuentro. Escuche que estabas buscando a tu hermano, acabo de verlo cerca del sur de la aldea hace unos minutos.  
—Llévame con él.  
Los dos fueron a una zona boscosa lejos de las calles. A Rin no le sorprendió que se hubiera escondido en esa parte, nada mejor que ocultarse entre los arboles a la hora de no querer ser visto.  
—Muchas gracias, Mizuki, nadie quería ayudarme a encontrarlo.  
—No te preocupes, es lo menos que… Aguarda ¿Qué es esa cosa de allí?  
La joven miró a la dirección que señaló entre los arbustos, ese pequeño momento de distracción fue suficiente para el peliazul; el dolor por la patada que recibió en la cabeza fue seguido por el de su cuerpo cayendo al duro piso.  
—Lo siento, no debo permitir que interfieras. —escuchó antes de desmayarse.  
Unas 12 horas más tarde lo primero que sintió al despertar fue vergüenza ¿Tan hambrienta estaba por volver a sentir la simpatía del resto de la aldea que un pequeño gesto de amabilidad —aunque falso— fue suficiente para hacerla bajar su guardia? ¿Qué clase se ex-cazador ambu era?  
Se talló los ojos con pereza y al enfocarlos supo que estaba en el cuarto para huéspedes de la casa de Kakashi, aún tenía la ropa del día anterior y sus prótesis puestas. Sobre el buro estaba un paquete de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, sin duda quien la encontró la llevó al hospital y luego de ver que sólo estaba noqueada llamaron a su único amigo.  
“Parece que aún hay un poco de simpatía para mi en algunos aldeanos…” pensó. Después de que sus padres adoptaron a Naruto ellos también se volvieron marginados, pero no le importaba a ninguno de los 3; no iban a dejar que el hijo del hombre que evitó que ella liberara al 3 colas en la aldea y que la ayudó a volver a caminar creciera sin amor.  
—*gasp* ¡Naruto!  
Salió dispara de la cama y bajó las escaleras, en el primer piso Sasuke se encontraba desayunando junto a los perros de Kakashi.  
—Que bien, ya despertó —notó Shiba, el perro gris.  
—Buenos días, Rin ¿Se siente mejor? —preguntó Sasuke educadamente.  
—Sí, gracias ¿Dónde está Kakashi?  
—Salió a noche por una emergencia, alguien se robó el pergamino sagrado… —dijo Bull, el perro más grande.  
— ¡¿Qué?! — ¿Cómo era posible? Nadie sabía su ubicación secreta más que unos cuantos.  
—… pero no ha invocado a ninguno de nosotros para auxiliarlo así que de seguro el asunto fue arreglado antes del amanecer.  
—Okay, cuando Kakashi vuelva díganle que ya estoy mejor.  
—Espere ¿No quiere desayunar antes?  
—No gracias, Sasuke. Y felicidades por volverte genin.  
Fue directo a su casa esperando encontrarlo y lo hizo pero de camino allí. Estaba acompañado de su maestro Iruka quien se hallaba herido, pero lo que llamo más su atención fue que su hermano llevaba puesta la banda ninja del sensei. Primero atendió lo más urgente, en la sala sanó las heridas de Iruka con ninjutsu médico y al terminar se permitió perder la compostura.  
— ¡¿Qué les ocurrió?! ¡¿Quién te hizo todas esas heridas, Iruka?! ¡¿Y en donde estuviste todo el día de ayer, Naruto?! ¡¿Por qué tienes puesta esa banda ninja?! ¡¿Qué demonios, chicos?!  
Los dos procedieron a contarle todo lo que pasó a grandes rasgos sólo después de hacerla jurar que no iba interrumpirlos ni enojarse. Al terminar se quedó callada un rato. Naruto tragó saliva al pensar en el castigo que le iba a poner pero en vez de eso la joven sólo suspiró y se dejó hundir en el sillón; sí, cometió un crimen pero no a propósito, además todo se resolvió y ahora estaba graduado.  
—Con razón Mitsuki me noqueó ayer…  
— ¡¿Qué él hizo que?! —exclamó el chico.  
—Sí, te estuve buscando toda la tarde y me dijo que te había encontrado, luego me noqueó en el bosque. No quería que interfiriera en sus planes.  
Ahora que sabía que el miserable también se osó a lastimar a su hermana Naruto se alegró aun más de haberle dado una paliza con todos esos clones.  
—Naruto, no tienes ni idea la suerte que tienes, si nuestros padres estuvieran aquí les habría dado un infarto.  
—Sí… Rin, hay algo más.  
La joven levantó la ceja al ver la expresión de ambos ¿Qué otra cosa pudo hacer pasado que superara la locura que acababan de contarle? “Por favor, no me digan que el pergamino se dañó”  
—Sé que sellaron en mí al zorro de las nueve colas.  
En ese momento Rin hubiera preferido que todo el pergamino se hubiera destrozado a lo que acababa de escuchar.  
Por un momento su mente se transportó al pasado, pocas horas antes de que el 3er Hokage ordenara guardar el secreto sobre el linaje de Naruto a aquellos que lo sabían, pocas horas antes de que ordenara no hablar ni una palabra sobre que él era un jinchūriki, ni al mismo Naruto o aquellos no lo supiera ya.  
Luego avanzó unos 4 meses. La esposa del tercer hokage cuidó de Naruto en ese tiempo y luego lo llevaron al orfanato; recordó como un día mientras espiaba desde los árboles los encargados de cuidar a los bebés se pelearon durante varios minutos por no tener que lidiar con él…  
— ¡Dale de comer!  
— ¡Dale tú, a mí me tocó cambiarle el pañal hace rato!  
…mientras el niño lloraba a todo pulmón.  
—Está bien, yo lo hago —dijo tomando el biberón de mala gana— ¡Ya deja de llorar, maldito animal!  
Su mente volvió a avanzar, ahora se vio a sí misma balanceando como podía las misiones y sus turnos especiales en el hospital a costa de muchas horas de sueño y tiempo libre con tal de ser voluntaria en el orfanato, no permitiría que ese bebe volviera a llorar así.  
Saltó en el tiempo de nuevo al día en que lloró de felicidad por primera vez. Había llegado de una misión larga y al abrir la puerta de su casa fue recibida por su madre cargando a Naruto en sus brazos y su padre mostrándole el certificado de adopción.  
Por ultimo volvió al recuerdo del día en que sus padres le contaron que no eran sus progenitores a sus 6 años, ya no podían inventar más cuentos para explicarles porque no se parecía a ninguno. Le aseguraron que lo querían y nunca dejarían de hacerlo.  
La joven fue devuelta al presente por la voz del chico.  
— ¿Por qué me adoptaron? ¿Quiénes eran mis padres?  
Iruka también se tensó al oírlo preguntar eso.  
Rin tenía tantos deseos de decírselo pero él aún era joven e imprudente, la verdad podía escapársele de los labios y no lo culparía de ser así pero si llegaran a hacerle daño debido a eso —de parte de viejos enemigos del rayo amarillo de Konoha— jamás de lo perdonaría así misma. No pudo hacer más que romper en llanto.  
— ¡P-Perdón! ¿Dije algo malo o-?  
— ¡Quiero decírtelo… no tienes idea de cuánto! —Exclamó ocultando su rostro en su manos— pero no puedo. Lord Hokage prohibió que te dijéramos quienes eran tus padres…  
— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —volteó a ver a Iruka pero el llevó su mirada al piso.  
—Créeme cuando te digo que si te lo dijera sabrías porque, todo tendría sentido ¡TODO!… *sob* pero no debo. Sólo puedo asegurarte que no es nada malo, al contrario. Te lo diré algún día pero cuando seas mayor… y después de que Lord Hokage muera ¿Bien?  
—Rin-sempai… —Iruka trató de poner su mano en su hombro pero se detuvo cuando ella alzó la vista limpiándose las lágrimas.  
—Respecto a tu primera pregunta hay 2 motivos, el primero tiene que ver con tu otra pregunta… el segundo es lo mismo que te dijimos hace 6 años: mis padres siempre quisieron tener 2 hijos. Tú eras un huérfano, ibas a necesitar alguien que te amara y nosotros teníamos mucho amor que dar… eso es todo. Espero que sea suficiente.  
En un parpadeo Naruto pasó de un sillón al otro y la abrazó con fuerza.  
—Es mucho más que suficiente…  
Sí, aún tenía mucha curiosidad respecto a su origen, pero su presente estaba bien. Amaba y era amado, nada más debía importarle… bueno, además de volverse hokage, pero eso lo lograría con tiempo y mucho esfuerzo.  
Le fue imposible a Rin no ponerse a lagrimear de nuevo al devolverle el abrazo. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Iruka también tenía los ojos algo húmedos por la escena frente a él.  
— ¡Ven acá, tú! —Lo jaló del brazo entre risas hacia los dos, volviendo el abrazo de tres—. Gracias por todo, Iruka.  
—De nada, sempai.  
— ¡No puedo esperar a que mamá y papá vuelvan y vean mi banda!  
—Ni yo ¡Pero por ahora hay que desayunar! —Exclamó deshaciendo el abrazo—. Conozco un restaurante donde hacen un Oyakodon delicioso con arroz frito, yo invito.  
—Me gusta cómo suena ¿Y tú, recién graduado?  
—A mi también ¿Pero luego iremos al ramen Ichiraku, verdad?  
—Claro, hermanito, pero a la hora de la cenar; dejemos lo mejor para el ultimo.

Nota del autor: Ya sé que muchos personajes se vieron algo OOC pero recuerden que este AU es de almas gemelas y la existencia de ellas supone todo un sistema diferente en la interacción humana.  
Pero ahora sí, para el siguiente capítulo se vienen los tiempos como genin, ¡ACCIÓN, DRAMA, PATADAS! Manténganse sintonizados ;)


	3. Encuentros, reencuentros y chicles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:   
> Aclaración adelantada. Al convivir mucho con Lee en la academia Sakura se acostumbró a su excentricidad y entusiasmo, por lo tanto es un poco más tolerante con Naruto, además por otra cosa que saldrá en episodios siguientes.   
> Sasuke, al no saber que fue Itachi quien mató a su clan (y además al vivir con Kakashi) es un poco menos serio y frio aunque sigue sin tener mucha tolerancia ante las tonterías… la mayor parte del tiempo.  
> Naruto es algo más prudente ya que tuvo una familia desde bebé pero aun es bastante osado a veces, en especial cuando se trata de enfrentar al miedo.   
> Ya habiéndolo aclarado eso continuemos…

Encuentros, reencuentros y chicles.

—Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki Nohara pero eso ya lo sabían. Me gusta el ramen instantáneo en tazón pero aún más los fideos del puesto Ichiraku; odio esperar a que la comida se enfríe o hacer filas largas, lo que sea que requiera esperar mucho. Mis pasatiempos son comer distintos tipos de ramen y compararlos —“¿Debería mencionar que me gusta hacerle travesuras a la gente que es grosera con mi hermana? No, mejor no”— ¡Y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en el mejor Hokage! ¡Entonces toda la aldea dejara de despreciar a mi familia y a mí y nos tratarán como gente importante!  
—Yo soy Sakura Haruno. Lo que me gusta son los dulces daifuku y el anmitsu con fresas y kiwi. Mis pasatiempos son ir a nadar, jugar a las trivias y pasar tiempo con mis amigos cuando se puede. No me gusta mucho prestar dinero porque luego me da pena pedirlo de vuelta si se les olvida. Mi sueño para el futuro por el momento es llegar a ser jounin, no sé si iré más allá y me vuelva cazadora ambu pero entrenaré mucho por si acaso.   
—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Me disgustan muchas cosas, entre ellas que los perros de Kakashi me despierten en la noche con sus aullidos cuando hay luna llena. Me gusta estudiar el uso de distintos tipos de armas e ir a caminar. Lo que tengo no es un sueño, es una meta: voy a restablecer mi clan, pero antes buscaré y destruiré a un grupo de personas en específico… aunque admito que tampoco estaría mal volverme jounin en el proceso.  
…  
Aunque Sasuke se encontrara bajo su cuidado desde hace 5 años y frecuentara a Naruto así como a Rin, Kakashi no se ablandó con ellos en su primera prueba; aunque sí se dio el lujo se asustarlos diciéndoles que si fallaban tendrían que volver a cursar el último año de la academia, menos mal pasaron.  
Al final no fue sólo Kakashi quien los entrenó a partir de ese día, también Rin se unió a ellos —claro, cuando sus horarios se lo permitían—. Los 3 eran de cierto modo parecidos a ellos cuando eran genin así que explotaron eso; estaba bien que los tres dominaran lo básico en su totalidad mas debían ir más allá si querían sobrevivir en un mundo tan extremo como ese.   
Poco sabían que aquella primavera sería de lo más intensa para el equipo 7, todo inició con una supuesta misión tipo c: ser guardaespaldas de un constructor en camino a la Tierra de las Olas.  
…  
El alivio que sintió al ver a Haku tirado en el piso se esfumó de inmediato al darse cuenta de todas esas senbons sobre Sasuke y la mancha de sangre por debajo. Había recibido un ataque por él.  
—Deberías ver tu mirada… —susurró con un hilo de sangre cayendo por su boca.  
— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me…salvaste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
—No sé por qué… Sólo lo hice y ya. No hubo tiempo de pensar… —y se desplomó.  
Alcanzó a atraparlo antes de que cayera.  
—Naruto, no quiero que tu sueño muera…  
Recordaba vívidamente aquella ira fluir a través de él cuando su mano cayó junto a sus parpados, quemaba físicamente, vapor se elevó alrededor suyo. Y el chakra, cantidades enormes de chakra. Todo causado y dirigido hacia el enmascarado de la niebla.  
—Voy a matarte.  
…  
Creyó que todo había salido bien, Naruto salió de los espejos así que con más razón Sasuke debió haberlo logrado ¿No? Verlo así, lleno de senbons, en el piso y frio fue cómo una apuñalada al hígado. No obstante se mantuvo lo más firme que pudo a pesar de que sus ojos lloraban ríos mientras retiraba las agujas.  
—No te preocupes, Sasuke… no vas a volver a la aldea que te vio nacer cubierto de estas cosas… tus heridas bastaran como evidencia *sollozo* de que te fuiste luchando…  
“Vigésimo-quinto principio de conducta shinobi: Un shinobi nunca muestra sus sentimientos sin importar las circunstancias ¡Contrólate, demonios!”  
…  
El dolor punzante de las agujas saliendo de su cuerpo logró sacarlo de la inconciencia. Abrió los ojos en cuanto la chica terminó de extraer todas las de la parte superior y comenzó a voltearlo para quitarle las de la espalda.  
—Aahhh… —gimió cuando le quitó la primera aguja de la espalda.   
—*gasp* Sasuke… ¡Estas bien!   
Quiso abrazarlo pero se picó con las senbon, aún le faltaba retirar el resto así que siguió, aún lloraba mas ahora de felicidad.   
“¿Estoy vivo? …Sí, estoy vivo” una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Tenía tanto miedo de pasar al más allá y encontrarse con todo su clan —su padre— decepcionados por no haber sido vengados: avergonzados de que él fuera el último en sobrevivir.  
Tuvo mucha suerte, debía aprovechar esa segunda oportunidad.   
…  
—Los shinobis son meramente herramientas en las manos del destino, no tiene caso preguntarse si es correcto o no: sólo es y ya. Es lo mismo en la aldea escondida entre las hojas —dijo Kakashi frente a las tumbas de Zabuza y Haku.  
…  
La misión en la tierra de las Olas se llevó una buena parte de la inocencia que aún tenían, vieron por primera vez y de cerca lo que era ser un Jounin, lo que era realmente salir herido, lo que era morir en batalla.   
Kakashi les dio dos semanas libres de misiones para digerirlo al menos un poco, recordando como hubiera dado lo que fuera por una pausa para llorar bien la muerte de Obito pero estaban en medio de la guerra; para cuando volvieron a la aldea había visto y pasado tanto que se insensibilizó, no pudo llorar por más que lo intentó y hasta ese día cargaba con el peso.  
Sasuke se dedicó ese tiempo a entrenar con su sharingan, sabía que en algún punto se iba a tener que enfrentar a enemigos igual o peores y Kakashi era la persona ideal para entrenarlo. Aunque seguía sin saber de dónde el sensei obtuvo su sharingan, ya lo había visto desde que se mudó con él pero siempre que le preguntaba al respecto le contestaba un: No querrás saberlo.  
Aun después de las palabras optimistas que Naruto dijo al final aquella misión lo dejó marcado, más no dejó que Rin lo notara. Hizo lo mejor por tratar de olvidarla durante su descanso que para el final de las 2 semanas apenas y pensara en ello, no debía permitir que entorpeciera su meta.  
Lo que surgió en Sakura al terminar todo aquello fue frustración, aunque ayudó a liberar a su sensei de la prisión de agua en que lo tenían cuando lanzó la shukiren demonio —permitiéndole a Naruto efectuar su plan— no apoyó en nada importante durante la batalla en el puente. Por lo tanto se puso a estudiar y practicar distintos tipos de trampas y trucos que podrían hacer la diferencia en batalla.  
(Nota intermedia: ya sé que Sasuke fue el que hizo eso en el canon pero, seamos francos, luego de recibir una patada al estómago de un clon de agua mucho más alto que tú lo suficiente fuerte para sacarte sangre por la boca —teniendo apenas 12— no deberías poder moverte por un rato: así que le di esa escena Sakura en este AU)  
Ahora allí estaban los tres, Sakura y Sasuke ayudando a Naruto a caminar después del incidente en el campo minado con el paseo de perros.  
—Mírate, estas hecho un desastre. Nos hubieras pedido ayuda si era muy pesado para ti solo.  
—A veces no eres más que un enorme problema —dijo el pelinegro, soltándolo.  
— ¡Nadie te pidió tu opinión!  
“Ay… creo que no estamos progresando con el trabajo en equipo ¿Eh?” Kakashi creyó que después de la misión en la tierra de las olas se volverían más sabios y sobretodo se unirían… al parecer se equivocó.  
—Nuestro trabajo en equipo es un asco por tu culpa, Sasuke. ¿Te crees mejor que cualquiera?  
—No que cualquiera, sólo que tú. Acéptalo, soy más fuerte. Es un hecho… —se volteó— hasta que me demuestres lo contrario.  
Los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos intensamente por varios segundos, aunque no quería meterse no iba arriesgarse a que el par de locos se pusieran a pelear así que intervino.   
— ¿Bromeas? Él ya te lo demostró —ambos se giraron a verla—. Si no mal recuerdo Naruto fue quien salió consiente y sin agujas de los espejos de hielo de Haku ¿O me equivoco?  
Ahora el duelo de miradas fuertes se llevó entre el Uchiha y la Haruno, mas sabía que ella era más prudente y aquello no fue para retarlo; no valía la pena aguardar por algo de su parte. Kakashi sólo suspiró y alzó la mirada, fijándose en el ave rapaz que los sobrevolaba.  
—Bien chicos, demos por terminado el día. Yo iré a entregar el reporte de la misión solo, así que no se preocupen.  
—Bien, yo me voy. Entrenaré con sus perros, no nos espere pronto en casa.  
Naruto y Sakura se quedaron solos en medio de la calle. La chica suspiró y se desató el cabello —desde que se volvió genin se peinaba con una cola de caballo baja, era más práctico.  
—Oye, no es que no lo aprecie pero ¿Por qué me defendiste?  
—Lo que dije era cierto y lo sabes, además, él se puso pesado primero —cruzó los brazos apoyándose en la pared de tablones— *Suspiro* A veces como quisiera que nos hubiera tocado uno del equipo 8.  
— Sí, yo también… ¿Pero sabes? es agradable cuando no es así.  
Recordó las varias tardes que pasaron juntos debido a las visitas de Rin y Kakashi, entrando y saliendo de aventuras y problemas tantas veces, en ocasiones junto a los perros siendo estas las más divertidas.  
— ¿En serio?... Ojalá me muestre ese lado suyo algún día.   
—Eso espero… Aguarda ¿El equipo 8 dijiste? ¿Qué hay el 10? ¿Qué no tú mejor amiga está allí?  
—Los clanes Yamanaka, Nara y Akimichi tienen un acuerdo con la academia para que sus hijos siempre estén juntos: la fabulosa formación InoShikaCho. Es mejor no fantasear con imposibles…   
—Supongo pero entonces el loco de Kiba y su perrito estarían con nosotros o Hinata quien casi no habla o ese raro de Shino.   
—Bueno, yo me quedaría con Kiba. Kakashi-sensei también tiene perros así que podrían entrenar con ellos. Y seríamos técnicamente un equipo de 5, entre más mejor ¿No?  
—Sí pero luego todos oleríamos a perro.  
—No creo, Kakashi-sensei tiene más perros y no huele a nada, tampoco Sasuke quien vive con él.   
—Mmhhm… ¿Acaso ocultarán el aroma de su ropa con un jutsu especial o…? —Entonces algo hizo click en su mente—*GAAASP*  
— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó al verlo sujetarse la boca con fuerza.  
—Oye… Sakura —comenzó decir con mucho esfuerzo en controlarse— ¿Y… y si la razón por la que K-Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke siempre llegan tarde… es porque se cambian de ropa en el bosque… PARA NO LLEGAR OLIENDO A PERRO?  
La chica comenzó a carcajearse al oír eso, al oírla el rubio ya no aguantó y se rió también. Siguieron así hasta que el dolor de estómago les llegó. Debía admitirlo, Naruto a veces podía ser de lo más gracioso en una forma ingeniosa.  
— ¡Ah, cierto! Hace unos días compré estos chicles de hibisco traídos del país del té ¿Quieres? —le pasó el paquete.  
—Sí, gracias Naruto *Ñom* ¡Wow! no sabía que se podían hacer chicles con esa flor. Oye, aprovechando que estamos solos hay algo que he querido preguntarte —el chico ladeó su cabeza con curiosidad—. Dime… ¿Cómo le hiciste exactamente para salir de los espejos de hielo?  
A Sakura le intrigaba saberlo, Rock Lee le enseñó a no juzgar por las apariencias ¿Qué tal si Naruto de veras ocultaba algo genial detrás de esa fachada despreocupada e imprudente?   
Toda la batalla en el puente llegó a él de golpe una vez más, erizándole la piel. Cuando tuvo oportunidad de contarle a su hermana lo ocurrido le fue fácil deducir que el zorro de las nueve colas estuvo involucrado. Le advirtió que en situaciones demasiado intensas como los momentos de vida o muerte el sello podía debilitarse un poco.   
Flashback  
—Tienes que controlarte mejor, ten mucho cuidado —le advirtió—. Los chicos de tu generación y aquellos que eran muy pequeños cuando naciste no saben que el zorro está dentro de ti, no dejes que lo sepan.  
Fin del flashback  
“Si lo supieras ¿Qué pensarías de mí?” ¿Lo trataría igual o comenzaría a verlo como un monstruo igual que el resto?  
—Secreto de la familia Nohara —le guiñó el ojo. Mejor no arriesgarse.  
Entonces un sonido captó su atención y lo hizo voltearse. “¿Una piedra falsa? ¿Qué rayos es eso?” Caminó fingiendo que no la había visto y escuchó como lo seguía. Luego fue ida y vuelta corriendo varias veces hasta que al fin logró captarla moverse.  
— ¡Ese es el peor disfraz de la historia, no hay piedras cuadradas! ¡Eso es demasiado obvio!  
—Descubriste mi camuflaje de nuevo, eres astuto jefe ¡Tal y como lo esperaba de mi gran rival!  
De repente la caja explotó en nubes de humo azul, amarillo y rosa, revelando a tres pequeños niños que se les había pasado la mano con la pólvora. Se presentaron como Moegi, Udon y Konohamaru: el equipo ninja Konohamaru.  
—Sí, sabía que eras tú Konohamaru. Hhm! Oye, ¿Qué son esos googles que traes en la cabeza?  
—Tu solías usar googles ¿Recuerdas? Así que te estamos imitando.  
—Vaya, tienes fans ¡Qué lindo!  
— ¡Ah! ¡¿Desde cuándo estas allí, Sakura?! —exclamó comenzando a apenarse.  
—Ehm, nunca me fui ¿Recuerdas?  
—Oye jefe ¿Quién es esta muchacha?... ¡Ah! Ay, ya entendí, eres muy astuto —dijo pícaramente dándole palmadas en la espalda.  
— ¿Ah?  
—Por favor, sé que ella es… —levantó el meñique— tu novia.  
— ¿Qué?  
—*suspiro* No, un día en la academia se cayó de las escaleras y aterrizó sobre mí, ella no es mi alma gemela —trató de que no se le notara mucho el desánimo al respecto, intentó alegrarse recordando el esguince de pie que tuvo al atraparla y como gracias a ello faltó a la escuela una semana, y hubieran sido 2 de no ser porque Rin era tan buen ninja médico.  
— ¿Entonces no son novios? —dijo Udon.  
—No ser almas gemelas no es impedimento para ser novios —mencionó Moegi.  
Lo que decía era cierto, había muchas personas que querían formar familias y al no encontrar a su alma gemela antes de los 30 decidían casarse con la persona más compatible que pudieran encontrar para por lo menos asegurar una relación sana. El problema —que se le contaba a los niños al ser un poco más grandes— yacía en que la pareja en cuestión debía cuidarse de no ser lastimados por alguien más porque encontrar a tu alma gemela luego de casarte —o peor, de tener hijos— suponía un dilema de lo más cruel: Abandonar todo lo que ya se había construido dejando una pareja y/o familia rota o seguir y ser atormentado por “el hubiera” el resto de sus vidas.  
—Mejor no hablemos de eso ¿Sí, niños? —Suspiró Sakura—… Aguarden un momento ¿Qué hacen afuera un miércoles antes de la 1 y media? ¿No tienen clases?   
—Nos escapamos, la lección era un repaso de las poses de manos y estábamos aburridos.   
— ¿Ah, sí? A ver, muéstrenme la del caballo —los tres la hicieron perfecta—. Correcta, ahora liebre… carnero… panda.  
— ¡Esa no existe! —exclamó Konohamaru.  
—Muy bien, sí han estado estudiando. Entonces no hay problema.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora la niña calificaciones perfectas se volvió rebelde? —rió el rubio.  
— ¡Hhmp! Me ofendes, Naruto —fingió indignación cómicamente—, seré muchas cosas pero JAMAS una soplona.  
— ¡Oigan! —se oyó a lo lejos, al voltearon vieron que se trataba de un maestro de la academia quien ya había impartido sus clases del día— ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes 3 fuera de clases?!  
— ¡¡¡FUGAAA!!! —gritaron los genin.  
Los 5 comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron, claro, los dos más grandes se contenían un poco para que los niños no se quedaran atrás. Corrieron dando giros inesperados, pasando detrás de las casas y a veces saltando dentro y fuera de los edificios de apartamentos o sobre los techos. Después de un par de minutos con el corazón y los pulmones al borde los chicos al fin perdieron al chunnin.  
— ¿Ahora que, jefe?  
—Ahora, Moegi, seguiremos corriendo hasta llegar al bosque, allí será seguro.  
Iban tan rápido, tan juntos y tan enfocados en cuidar sus espaldas que no se fijaron en la persona que salió de la esquina en perpendicular a ellos. Chocaron todos con él y terminaron sobre el suelo en una pila.  
— ¡Kankuro! —exclamó una voz femenina.  
—Agghh… ¡¿Qué demo…?! ¡Quítenseme de encima!  
Rápidamente los 5 se apartaron de él. Era un chico de unos 14 años con pintura morada en la cara y ropa negra, estaba acompañado de una chica rubia con 4 coletas como un año mayor que él. En cuanto pudo levantarse tomó del cuello de la camisa al primero que chocó con él: Konohamaru.  
— ¿Esto te duele, niñito?  
— ¡Konohamaru!   
—Oye, esto fue un accidente. No queríamos lastimarte, en serio —trató de calmarlo Sakura “Esas bandas… son ninjas de la arena ¿Qué hacen aquí?”  
— ¡Más te vale que le quites las manos de encima! —gritó Naruto.  
“Con que así es la gente de la aldea de la hoja” reparó Kankuro en su banda— Tenemos unos minutos antes de que él llegue, divirtámonos un poco ¿eh?  
—Ngh… ¡Bájame, tarado! —lo pateó intentando zafarse.  
—Eres muy valiente, pero no por mucho…  
“Si atacamos la chica a su lado se unirá a la pelea y quien sabe de lo que sean capaces —pensó—. Veamos, tengo unas 4 shuriken, el chicle en mi boca, una kunai… *gasp*¡Eso es!” trazó un plan rápido, ahora necesitaba una distracción…  
—Grrr… ¿No oyes? ¡Que lo bajes!  
… y Naruto se la dio al correr hacia el chico. Esperó al momento en que Kankuro fijó la mirada totalmente en su compañero, justo cuando el rubio fue tirado al piso por una fuerza invisible el chicle ya había hecho el recorrido desde su boca hasta la iris del genin de la arena.  
— ¡AaaahhHhh! ¡Mi ojo!  
El dolor lo hizo soltar al niño y pudo huir, sus dos amiguitos lo recibieron mientras Naruto se puso de pie “¿Qué fue eso? ¿Mi pie se movió solo?”. Sakura sonrió, esperaba darle sólo en la cara y logró atinar al globo ocular “Valió la pena practicar puntería con mi papá”  
— ¿Estas bien, Konohamaru?  
—Sí, estoy bien.  
— ¡Ahora sí, quinteto de tontos! —Pausó para tronarse el cuello— ¡No les voy a tener piedad!

Mientras tanto:  
Su deber en brindarle sus respetos al mundo no debía interrumpirse, ni aunque estuviera en otra aldea. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue tomar prestado el mapa de Baki-sensei y buscar el templo más cercano, al hallarlo fue hacia allí de inmediato sólo que a pie. Algo en ese lugar lo hacía sentirse extrañamente relajado, se lo atribuyó a los árboles y la mayor cantidad de oxigeno que había en comparación al desierto por no mencionar la fresca y dulce sombra que abundaba por doquier. Además, los edificios allí eran de todos los colores; algo superfluo desde el punto de vista práctico pero estéticamente agradable “Podría acostumbrarme a esto”  
Al llegar al templo las miradas de parte de los monjes no se hicieron esperar, aun sin la banda toda su imagen gritaba: Forastero.  
—Saludos —hizo una reverencia— ¿Puedo preguntar si hay alguna ofrenda que les vendría bien en particular durante estos tiempos?  
—Bueno, nos hacen falta algunas velas en el ala Este —contestó vacilante un joven monje.  
En seguida teletransportó las velas de su calabaza a su mano, había venido preparado.  
— ¿Me permitirían meditar en este templo, por favor?  
Dentro de poco estaba en una sala meditando junto a varios novicios. Aunque el aroma a incienso llenaba el lugar justo como en el templo de su aldea la brisa que se filtraba adentro marcaba una gran diferencia.  
Después de un largo rato se retiró, volvió a ponerse sus zapatos y se fue de vuelta a la entrada donde dejó su calabaza.  
—Usualmente ustedes llegan a mediados de julio —dijo refiriéndose a cuando la aldea de la hoja le tocaba ser anfitriona de los exámenes chunin.  
—Parece que los kages estaban ansiosos por presumir el poder de sus aldeas este año. Por cierto, a veces me gusta meditar en las noches ¿No importa si un día de estos vengo pasado el anochecer y subo al techo del templo para ello? Prometo que no haré ningún ruido.  
—No, en lo absoluto: muchos shinobi se olvidan de la importancia de equilibrar su espíritu más que para la concentración necesaria de los ninjutsus.   
—Pues ese no es mi caso, no necesito concentrarme demasiado para usar mis habilidades, esto lo hago por motivos personales nada más.  
—Me alegra escuchar eso, el mundo nos da mucho y una forma de brindarle respeto es la sintonía con él.  
Gaara se sorprendió de cómo sin querer le dió directo al clavo a su situación, más aún la genuina sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces recordó que ese monje no sabía quién era: aquella amabilidad sin rastro alguno de miedo era producto de la ignorancia. “Eres un monstruo, no lo olvides, Gaara”. De repente vio como la sonrisa se ensombreció.  
—Le deseo suerte en su examen, joven de la arena, cuídese.  
“Si supiera que soy intocable…”—Tendré cuidado, no se preocupe…   
Se fue de allí sintiéndose renovado y sereno. Planeó ir a ver más de los alrededores pero se preguntó que estarían haciendo sus hermanos y los fue a buscar. Duró un rato saltando de techo en techo hasta que escuchó voces muy familiares en una conmoción a lo lejos.

De vuelta en aquella calle:  
— ¿Sabes? Yo no voy a involucrarme en esto ¿Sí? —dijo la chica de la arena reprimiendo una sonrisa, lo del chicle le hizo algo de gracia.  
— ¡Como quieras, más para mí!  
— ¡FUGA PARTE 2! —gritaron ahora los 3 más pequeños.  
Los 5 se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a correr, su padre le había enseñado bien a Naruto que en ocasiones la retirada era lo mejor y esa situación lo ameritaba, el de la momia lo hizo caer sin tocarlo o hacer un jutsu…  
— ¡Aah!  
…mas la cosa no acabaría allí. Kankuro estaba usando sus hilos de chakra con Sakura, ahora en vez de limitarse a un pie la tenía totalmente inmovilizada usando ambas manos. Estaba congelada, como una estatua de alguien corriendo, su pie izquierdo sostenía todo su peso.  
— ¿Qué pasa?   
—No puedo… moverme…  
Ese momento llegó Gaara, apareció entre los arboles a muchos metros de ellos, desde la posición en que estaba veía a sus hermanos y la chica de espaldas, los otros 4 estaban de frente.   
—Saben, existe una paradoja bastante curiosa —enderezó a la chica bruscamente haciéndola emitir un quejido para luego levantar su brazo y obligarla a hacer un puño—. Si te golpeas fuerte a ti mismo y duele ¿Es por qué eres muy fuerte o muy débil?   
“Más le vale que sólo sea intimidación, sino voy a intervenir” pensó Gaara. Sakura comenzó a sudar frio al saber que tenía en mente y Naruto enfureció.  
— ¡Ya estuvo! —Hizo aquella pose de manos que no pertenecía a las 12 básicas— ¡Jutsu clones de s…!   
Antes de poder terminar las manos de Kankuro fueron golpeadas por un par de rocas y los hilos se rompieron liberando a la chica. Fue Sasuke sentado en la rama de un árbol cercano. “Vaya, vaya: el galán del pueblo” pensó Temari.  
—Piérdanse… —hizo polvo otra piedra que sostenía como advertencia.  
“¡Esto ya es el colmo!” —Hiciste mal en involúcrate, ahora acabaré contigo también.  
Al ver como se desataba la marioneta de la espalda supo que era hora de poner un alto.  
— ¿Qué? ¡¿Vas a usar el cuervo por esto?!  
—Kankuro, retrocede.  
El Uchiha de pasmó al oírlo en la rama al otro lado, no había escuchado a nadie acercarse por detrás.   
—Estas avergonzando a nuestra aldea…  
Los demás también se sorprendieron al levantar la vista y encontrarlo allí, en especial los 2 de la arena sólo que acompañados de miedo.   
—Ehm, hola Gaara —sin dudas ese no era su día.  
“¿Cómo llegó allí? No hizo ningún ruido… sólo los jounin con el nivel de Kakashi sensei son tan hábiles” Sasuke realmente estaba intrigado.  
“Detuvo a Kankuro con unas piedritas y lo hizo parecer fácil, este chico es importante” Dejó eso a parte por el momento, había un desastre que remediar.  
— ¿Ya olvidaste la razón de porque venimos aquí?  
En cambio, después de que Sakura superara la sorpresa inicial, sintió algo distinto al ver al pelirrojo directo a los ojos.  
En el nivel físico fue como si todas sus células hubieran sido recorridas de abajo hacia arriba por una ola hecha una brisa fresca y la calidez sol: como describían los libros a los días de otoño en las costas del desierto. En el nivel espiritual llegó a ella una mezcla de muchas emociones: todas relacionadas con la calma, el júbilo y la convicción. Piscas juntas en un extracto que inconscientemente la hizo liberar un poco de chakra desde su corazón.  
Y experimentó todo eso al mismo tiempo. La chica exhaló llevándose las manos al pecho, aquello fue sobrecogedor. “¿Qué pasó?… ¿Por qué sentí esas cosas? ¿Fue ese chico?... no, este no es un genjutsu, me habría dado cuenta”  
—Aa-ah, lo sé, es que ellos nos retaron. Ellos empezaron esto, en serio. Yo suelo… ya sabes que soy muy-  
—Sólo-Cállate-Ya —volteó hacia los 5 de la hoja que estaban en la calle—. Me disculpo por los problemas causa… dos...  
Enmudeció al mirar a los ojos de la chica por primera vez.   
En su caso sintió físicamente una suavidad recorriendo toda la capa interna de su piel de arriba hacia abajo: como miles de pétalos de flor lloviéndole encima, adhiriéndose a él con delicadeza y bajando hasta la punta de sus pies. En el nivel espiritual la mezcla de emociones que él sintió estaban relacionadas con el cambio, la serenidad y la euforia. Eso fue acompañado por la sensación de chakra liberándose en el centro de su cabeza. También en su caso fue todo junto y en pocos segundos.  
“¿Qué es esto?” pensó que tal vez se trataba de genjutsu así que hizo la posición de manos para dispersión… y la secuela de lo que experimentó seguía allí, eso había sido 100% real.  
Gaara se teletransportó con su arena justo a un metro de ella. Los dos se observaron confundidos, tratando de encontrar algo en la otra persona que pudiera darles una pista de lo que acababa de pasar pero sin éxito, estaban igual de perdidos.  
— ¿Quién eres?  
—S-Sakura Haruno… ¿Y tú?  
—Gaara… del desierto.  
El mundo alrededor de ellos desapareció por un momento, sólo existían el sonido del viento y los rastros de las extrañas sensaciones que se comenzaban a desvanecer abriendo paso a algo nuevo, una extraña y repentina necesidad de saber más sobre la persona que tenían en frente. Sin embargo sus lados racionales los detenían, eran desconocidos a pesar de todo. Luego de un largo instante suspendido de fuerzas opuestas luchando dentro de ellos mismos:  
— ¡Tierra llamando a Sakura! —le gritó al oído.  
Al estar sumidos en ese trance ninguno de los 2 se dio cuenta que el rubio trató de hacerlos reaccionar por varios segundos hasta que decidió tomar acciones más directas.  
— ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Naruto, no me asustes! ¡¿Qué quieres?!  
— ¿Por qué se quedaron viendo el uno al otro así? ¿Se conocen o qué rayos?  
—Ehm… no que yo sepa… ¿Tú ya me habías visto antes? —dijo apenada.  
—No, jamás… —sintió que su cara comenzó a calentarse cuando reparó en el sonrojo de la chica así que dio media vuelta rápido “¿Pero qué…? Esto no está bien” — Vámonos.  
—Sí, Gaara. Recoge al cuervo, Kankuro.  
Aun confundido, el chico sólo resopló y volvió a colgarse “la momia” en la espalda, yéndose con sus hermanos.  
— ¡Aguarden ustedes! —dijo el Uchiha deteniéndolos, se voltearon menos el pelirrojo —. Por sus bandas puedo reconocer que son de la aldea de la arena, y aunque nuestras tierras son aliadas ningún shinobi puede entrar a otra aldea sin permiso explícito. A juzgar por lo tranquilos que andan caminando por aquí asumo que lo tienen… ¿Pero por qué?   
—Hm, deduces bien —le sonrió Temari de lado mostrándole su permiso—. Estamos aquí para hacer los exámenes chunin: este año le toca a su aldea ser la anfitriona.  
— ¿Los exámenes chunin? ¿Qué esos no inician a mediados de Julio y Enero? —preguntó Naruto.  
—Pues se adelantaron este año —contestó Kankuro.  
—Si ya terminaron de hablar hay que irnos —les recordó Gaara aunque su inconsciente le pedía que se quedara.  
Saltaron desapareciendo de la calle.  
—Oye, Sakura ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Estás bien?  
—No sé qué me pasó… fue muy extraño… pero sí, estoy bien, Naruto.   
—Muy bien —suspiró Sasuke— ¿Y tú, Naruto? ¿Estás bien?  
— ¿Eh? ¡Sí, por supuesto! ¡Se necesita más para dejar mal a este ninja!  
—Perfecto —Entonces procedió a darles un puñetazo a ambos en el hombro— ¡Par de tarados! ¡No puedo dejarlos solos ni 5 minutos!  
— ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡Además nadie pidió tu ayuda, yo y mis clones de sombra íbamos a arreglar todo!  
— ¡Sí, claro! ¡Lo único que iban a hacer era empeorar el asunto y terminar todos multados por la policía cuando escucharan la pelea!  
— ¡¿Y que ibas a hacer tu, exactamente?! ¿Usar tu sharingan o tu jutsu bola de fuego? ¡También ibas a hacer que te multaran!  
— ¡Al menos yo no caería tan bajo como para ponerme a coquetear para salir del apuro, Sakura!  
— ¡No estaba coqueteando, baboso!   
Empezaron discutir gritándose muy fuerte y el sonido atrajo a otra maestra que andaba por allí después de terminar con sus horas asignadas.  
— ¡Oigan! ¿Qué hacen ustedes fuera de clases?  
— ¡¡¡FUGA PARTE 3!!! —gritaron todos menos Sasuke.  
De nuevo todos se encontraron huyendo de un docente ahora incluyendo al Uchiha.  
— ¡Juro… *unf*… que un día… dejaré que se las arreglen solos!  
— ¡Luego te compensamos… ahora corre! —gritó Naruto.

Horas más tarde:  
Tal vez Kankuro no sabía que le pasó a Gaara cuando se le quedó viendo a la niña del chicle, mas fuese lo que fuese le alegraba que hubiera pasado. Su hermano había estado encerrado meditando toda la tarde en el cuarto del apartamento donde se hospedaban —claro, dejando sólo la ventana medio abierta para no intoxicarse con el humo de incienso—; según él, tenía que aclarar su mente.  
—Sin contar a la gente, este no es un lugar tan malo… ¿No sientes la brisa? El viento no es tan fresco en nuestra aldea salvo en invierno —disfrutaba Temari desde la ventana en ese 3er piso.  
—No olvides lo que venimos a hacer… —le recordó sentado en el piso haciéndole unos ajustes al cuervo.  
—*tsk* Ya sé, perdón por intentar hacer que pensaras en lo bueno de nuestra estadía luego del escándalo que hiciste.  
— ¡Yo no empecé, fueron esos-!  
— ¡Aaaaaaahhhhh!  
El chico fue con su hermana a la ventana al oír ese grito. En instantes vieron a una kunoichi de cabello castaño largo con marcas moradas en la cara correr por la calle, se veía muy enojada.  
— ¡¡¡Kakashiiiii!!!  
— ¿Qué le pasa?  
—Ni idea, Temari. Pero no quisiera ser ese tal Kakashi.

Pocos minutos después:  
Kakashi estaba tomando una taza de té afuera de su casa, sus perros y Sasuke —quien había llegado todo sudado mas se negó a hablar al respecto— estaban entrenando así que aprovechó para disfrutar la paz del silencio a la luz del atardecer. Eso duró como 5 minutos.   
— ¡Hyaaaaa!  
Rin saltó hacia él desde lo alto de un árbol, dando una patada que nunca llegó a su cabeza. Impactó contra su protección como almas gemelas y dio un salto mortal, aterrizando a metros de él.  
—Tienes mucha suerte de que no pueda lastimarte.  
—No me digas, Iruka te contó ¿Verdad? —hizo a un lado su taza perezosamente.  
— ¡¿Los exámenes chunin?! ¡¿En que estabas pensando?!  
—Los chicos siempre se andan quejando de que no tienen suficientes retos así que les di uno-  
— ¡¿Pero los exámenes Chunin?! ¡Sabes que muchos mueren allí!  
Kakashi agradeció vivir lejos del centro y cerca de los campos de arroz, odiaría tener vecinos en ese momento viendo todo el escándalo.  
—Primero habrá un examen escrito. Además, si pasan a la etapa del bosque tienen a un usuario del sharingan, un jinchuriki y alguien con excelente control de chakra; estarán bien ¿Ya olvidaste su misión en la tierra de las olas?  
Rin sólo caminó hacia él con pasos firmes y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.  
—Escúchame bien, si Naruto llega a morir el zorro va a resurgir en pocos años, y si eso pasa y ataca a la aldea como venganza será culpa SÓLO TUYA.  
Esa noche en la casa Nohara las cosas fueron muy silenciosas, Aunque Rin seguía muy furiosa no dijo nada, Kakashi le pidió que no le contara a su hermano ya que quería darles la noticia a los 3 juntos. En la casa Hatake y Haruno tampoco hubo ningún sobresalto. En cambio con los de la arena, Gaara fue a caminar al bosque, sentía que ya había meditado suficiente ese día. Sin embargo, hacerlo le ayudó a llegar a una conclusión: sufrió una alucinación. ¿Qué otra cosa si no? No hubo algún genjutsu de por medio “Debo hacerme un chequeo médico mañana”  
La tarde siguiente fue muy movida para el equipo 7, después de que Kakashi les diera solicitudes para el examen chunin y cada quien se fuera por su lado fueron atacados por un misterioso ninja de la aldea de la lluvia, no tenían idea que se trataba de Iruka probándolos.   
Primero Naruto rescató a Moegi usando clones y un jutsu de sustitución. Luego Sakura vio a través del genjutsu que usó para engañarla. Por ultimo Sasuke lo superó en un combate mano a mano.  
Mientras Iruka daba el reporte del éxito de sus alumnos a Kakashi, otro equipo de cierto jounin cejón terminaba de entrenar; habían escuchado que entrarían novatos en los exámenes chunin, —la primera vez en 5 años— y entre ellos estaban los alumnos del famoso rival de su sensei.  
— ¿Crees que se presenten? —le preguntó Tenten a Lee, ya que su amiga kōhai estaba en ese.  
—No tengo idea, no me ha presentado a su equipo —cuando las invitó a ella e Ino a comer algo en celebración de su acenso a genins la pelirrosa sólo se refirió a ellos fastidiada como una mezcla para el desastre así que decidió no presionarla al respecto.  
—Sea como sea es una lástima para ellos —se burló el Hyuga.  
—Bueno, yo me voy a mi casa. Debo descansar bien estos días antes del examen, nos vemos.  
Y dejó solos a las dos almas gemelas, quienes en vez de irse a sus casas se quedaron unos minutos hasta que Lee desapareció en el horizonte, luego Neji verificó que estuvieran solos con su byakugan.  
— ¿Cómo vas con el resto del prototipo?  
—Lo terminé, hiciste muy bien tu mitad —La chica expandió un pergamino mediano a sus pies y luego otro pequeño encima.   
Del segundo apareció una pequeña comadreja en el centro cuando Tenten activó el fuinjutsu, trataba de huir pero tenía las patas inmovilizadas con chakra; al ver que Neji activaba el byakugan lanzó una kunai con un papel bomba al pergamino mediano que en de explotar este sólo se consumió en llamas, generando un cambio invisible ante el espectador común.  
— ¿Y bien?  
—… ¡Perfecto! ¡Lo lograste! —Exclamó desactivando el byakugan tratando de no gritar mucho y Tenten dejó al animal irse.  
— ¿De veras?... ¡SÍ! —Abrazó a Neji dando saltos— ¡Lo hicimos, lo hici…! —Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo lo soltó— Perdón, me emocioné mucho.  
—Tranquila, estás en todo tu derecho —se sacudió el sonrojo—. Ahora tenemos que hacer esto a gran escala. Te repito, si te llegas a arrepentir puedes retirarte cuando quieras.  
— ¡¿Bromeas?! Ya gasté 5 años contigo tan sólo con el plan y los prototipos, ni de chiste tiraré eso al drenaje —rió.  
—Eso pensé… dime… ¿La suerte cambió? —le extendió su mano izquierda y ella la tomó.  
—*suspiro* Las líneas de las manos no cambian así de rápido, te preocupas demasiado... Y no, tu mano sigue igual, marca una gran encrucijada, obviamente se trata de este plan.   
— ¿Y la tuya?  
—También sigue igual. De que va a pasar va a pasar pero el éxito dependerá de nosotros solamente.  
Neji entrelazó su mano izquierda con la de ella.  
—Con suerte y esto sólo durara 4 años más.   
“Algún día, Tenten, despertaremos en la mañana y todo esto no será más que un recuerdo… te lo prometo”

5 días después, lunes:  
Los tres se dirigieron al edificio de la academia y subieron al salón 301, Sakura supo que algo marchaba mal cuando llegaron al pasillo que daba al salón.  
—Chicos, esperen ¿Ustedes recuerdan haber subido 2 pisos? Porque yo no.  
— ¿Dices que esto es una ilusión de genjutsu? —preguntó Naruto.  
—Si no me creen recuerden que en el ala con sólo 2 pisos siempre rechina el primer tablón de la pared izquierda: miren —y como dijo, al ponerle el pie encima hizo un sonido—. Vayamos a la otra ala del edificio.  
—Mmm… —Sasuke miró la conmoción que había a unos metros de ellos—. De acuerdo pero sigamos el juego por unos minutos, quizás esto sea parte del examen en sí.  
Al llegar escucharon como dos genin que custodiaban la puerta golpeaban a dos miembros de un equipo que intentaba pasar. Aun desde atrás a Sakura se le hizo familiar el timbre de voz de uno de los golpeados “Acaso…”  
Metros adelante, Neji hacía un gran esfuerzo por contenerse, tenía muchas ganas de simplemente sacarlos de su camino con el puño suave.  
—…Queremos evitar sufrimiento innecesario así que váyanse a sus casas a jugar con sus muñecas.  
“No estarían protegiendo la puerta si no hubiera nada importante adentro. Bueno, aquí vamos” Se abrió pasó entre los otros genin dejando a sus compañeros atrás y llegó al frente—Qué buen discurso, ahora los dos quítense y déjenme pasar. Y mientras están allí reviertan el genjutsu porque podemos ver a través de su ilusión, luego iremos al tercer piso.  
— ¿De qué está hablando? Estamos en el tercer piso.   
—Vaya, vaya, así que notaste el genjutsu.  
Lo deshicieron revelando el verdadero letrero que decía 201.  
—Por lo visto son de los inteligentes, pudieron notar nuestra ilusión ¡Ahora veamos como enfrentan esto!  
Lanzó rápidamente una patada y él igual, entonces el ninja de verde detuvo a los dos sin mucho esfuerzo para el asombro del Uchiha, en especial por que las heridas que tenía ya no estaban “¿Eran falsas?”. El ninja de la puerta se hizo a un lado y desapareció junto a su compañero. Al hacerse paso entre los demás Sakura al fin alcanzó a ver que el chico era...  
— ¡Sempai!  
Al oírla Rock Lee hizo a un lado a los genin que estaban entre ellos hasta dar con aquella inconfundible cabellera rosa y la dueña de esta.  
— ¡Kōhaaaiii! —La abrazó elevándola del piso y comenzando a girar mientras la chica reía— ¡De veras eres tú! ¡No te he visto en todo un mes! ¡¿Qué has estado haciendo?!   
— ¡Andando de misión en misión! —Contestó mientras dejaban de girar.  
—Un minuto ¿Conoces a este cejas de azotador?  
—1ro: Vuelve a decirle así, Naruto, y serás tú el siguiente que tenga un chicle en el ojo —le advirtió con un aura amenazante que en un parpadeo volvió a ser tierna— 2do: Sip, somos amigos desde los 8 y 9 años.  
— ¿Un chicle en el ojo?   
—Es una historia graciosísima, bueno, más o menos.  
En lo que tenían su pequeña reunión nostálgica Sasuke aprovechó que los dos ninjas no estaban y echó un vistazo dentro del salón 201: vacío. “*suspiro* Parece que me equivoqué con lo de la puerta, ya ni modo”  
— ¡Oye, Lee! ¡¿Qué pasó con el plan?! Tú dijiste que debíamos pasar inadvertidos y que nadie viera nuestro nivel de habilidades —le reclamó Neji cortando el momento.   
Recordó lo insoportable que se pudo el ninja de verde al repetirles una y otra vez que fueran cuidadosos siguiendo las instrucciones de su sensei hasta el punto del hartazgo ¿Y qué fue lo primero que hizo? “Este bobo…”  
—Lo sé pero…   
—Olvídalo, se acabó —lamentó Tenten “Así que esta es su famosa kōhai Sakura, ¿Eh?”.  
—Si mal no recuerdo tenemos que inscribirnos así que vámonos ya, chicos —les recordó el Uchiha.   
—Espera tú, por aquí ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Neji, se le hacía familiar el símbolo de clan que había en la espalda de su camisa.   
—Es una cortesía muy común dar tu nombre antes de preguntárselo a alguien más.   
—Oye, tú eres un novato ¿No? ¿Cuántos años tienes?   
—No estoy obligado a contestar-  
—Sasuke Uchiha, 12 años, nacido el 23 de Julio —respondió Sakura rápidamente.   
— ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué le dices mis datos?!  
“Ya decía yo que ese símbolo se me hacía familiar” hace años que Neji no veía a personas vistiéndolo.  
—Aun nos debías lo del lunes —dijo refiriéndose a los puñetazos en el hombro, luego le sacó la lengua y se echó a correr junto a Naruto.   
— ¡Vuelvan acá par de…! *suspiro* ¿Para qué me molesto?  
Se fue del pasillo sin más gruñendo entre dientes.  
— ¿En serio él es el único sobreviviente del gran clan Uchiha? —dijo el Hyuga con una ceja arriba.  
—A mí me pareció un trio nada equilibrado…— suspiró Tenten mientras ella y Neji empezaron a caminar, entonces notó que el otro no avanzaba—Lee ¿Qué estás esperando? Debemos ir a inscribirnos.  
—Estaré con ustedes en un minuto. No tienen que esperarme, sólo quiero verificar algo.

En la planta inferior:  
El equipo 7 caminaba tranquilamente hacia la otra parte del edifico donde estaba el salón 301 ahora ya calmados, eso no iba a durar.  
—Oye, tú, el de la pose: espera.  
Escaleras arriba se encontraba el ninja de verde, quien al tener la atención del otro pelinegro lo retó a pelear justo allí y justo en ese momento. Bajó de un salto y se presentó haciendo uso de la cortesía que Sasuke mencionó minutos atrás para luego volver a afirmar su reto, quería comprobar si el clan Uchiha era tan grandioso como decían.  
— ¿Tú sabes sobre el clan Uchiha y aun así me quieres retar?... creo que no tengo más remedio que enseñarte más sobre él, aunque sea por las malas.  
—Adelante.  
“Ay no…” Lee al fin le mostró un poco de lo que ahora era capaz días después de su regreso de la tierra de las olas y la dejó realmente impactada, avanzó a pasos agigantados en ese tiempo como genin. Sasuke ahora tenía el sharingan, no obstante ¿sería suficiente? Apenas tenía dos aspas y se cansaba de usarlo al término de un rato según había oído de parte de Naruto. Una parte de ella deseaba ver a Sasuke recibir una paliza y a su querido sempai triunfando; la otra no quería que el muchacho saliera lastimado, aún seguía siendo su compañero de equipo.  
—Odio ser yo quien se ponga serio pero no tenemos tiempo para esto.  
—Naruto tiene razón, nos queda menos de media hora para registrarnos.  
Lee notó su conflicto interno “Lo siento, dulce kōhai, pero en serio quiero hacer esto”  
—Tranquila, esto no tomará demasiado —Y corrió hacia el ninja de verde.  
La pelea comenzó. Inició con un puñetazo, Lee se esfumó en un parpadeo y luego apareció detrás de él a un par de metros en el aire.  
— ¡Huracán de la hoja!  
Sasuke evadió su patada agachándose, pronto Lee volvió a dirigir otra a su rostro desde abajo, subió su guardia para bloquearla pero no funcionó, logró patearlo en la lanzándolo a varios metros. “Está usando alguna técnica contra mí ¿Pero qué es? ¿Un ninjutsu o un genjutsu?” Había estado esperando para usarlo y la situación lo ameritaba: activó el sharingan y volvió a acercarse Lee de nuevo logró rodear su guardia, esperó a que su oponente se levantara y volvió por más, esquivó sus golpes al inicio mas no el codazo al esófago al final del combo.  
— ¿Ya entendiste? Estoy usando Taijutsu, lo que significa: no hay truco. —Apareció detrás de él— Son artes marciales juntas nada más.  
— ¡Eres un…!  
La pelea continuó por otro minuto y medio hasta que Lee pateó a Sasuke elevándolo en el aire lo suficiente para colocarse justo debajo de él “¡Sombra... de hoja que baila!” Naruto y Sakura vieron desde abajo como las vendas en sus brazos empezaron a desenrollarse. De repente un rehilete salió de la nada y clavó una en la pared.  
— ¡Va basta! ¡Suficiente Lee! —se escuchó una voz.   
El movimiento fue roto a medio camino, mientras el sempai aterrizó sobre sus pies el Uchiha no pudo posicionarse. Su cabeza hubiera impactado directo en el piso de no ser porque sus dos compañeros de equipo fueron a atraparlo justo a tiempo.  
— ¿Estás bien? —“Esta muy impactado, de veras ¡Ni siquiera pudo caer bien!”  
Al dirigir sus ojos a donde vino la voz de hace unos segundos se sorprendieron al encontrarse con aquella enorme tortuga roja regañando a Lee y él intentando justificarse desesperadamente. “¿Quién es ese? ¿Se conocen? Mi sempai jamás me habló de una tortuga ninja”  
— ¿Está preparado para el castigo por tus acciones?  
—Yo… Sí, señor…  
—Muy bien. Por favor, aparece: Gai sensei.  
En una nube de humo el ninja pareció sobre el caparazón con una pose estrafalaria nada digna de un jounin…  
— ¡Hola! ¿Qué onda? ¿Qué cuenta todo el mundo? ¿La vida los trata bien?  
…y hablando de un modo nada digno de un jounin.  
— ¡Aaaaaahhh! —gritaron Sakura y Naruto, la chica al apenarse por poner las piezas juntar y darse cuenta de que ese ninja fue el mismo que la descubrió espiando a Lee hace años “¡Con razón me sonaba tan familiar el nuevo estilo de Lee!” y el chico por su cara “¡Él tiene aún más grandes las cejas! ¡Casi tienen vida propia!”  
—Hola, Lee… ahora como reprimenda… ¡Pequeño tontuelo! —Le propinó un golpe que lo mandó volando a muchos metros. La chica reprimió un pequeño grito, aunque sabía que su sempai era más resistente de lo que parecía eso la tomó por sorpresa— Lo siento Lee pero tú me obligaste a esto…  
—S-Sensei…  
Comenzaron a llorar de una forma dramática y exagerada.  
—Lee… oh, Lee…  
— *Sob* Oh, sensei… lo siento, perdóneme.  
Y así entre lágrimas y disculpas se abrazaron.  
“¿En serio perdí contra ese orate?”   
“Pues hasta eso, la forma en que se abrazan es muy dulce”   
“Bueno, debo admitirlo: mi sempai tuvo mucha suerte de que su sensei sea alguien tan excéntrico como él”   
— ¡Momento! ¡Ya se nos va acabar el tiempo para inscribirnos en los exámenes! —recordó Naruto.  
—Es cierto —deshizo el abrazo—. Lee, no sólo desobedeciste las reglas en una batalla sino que distrajiste de los exámenes chunin; creo que eso implica una reprimenda ligeramente más severa ¡Quiero verte darle 500 vueltas a la cancha de entrenamiento cuando todo termine!  
— ¡Si, señor!  
—Muy bien, ahora apúrense todos ustedes. Y lamento el problema que causó mi alumno, acepten mis sinceras disculpas —sabía que el equipo frente a él eran alumnos de Kakashi, por más que quiso preguntarles como estaba su gran rival no era el momento así que se fue luego de quitar el rehilete de la venda de Lee— Chaito.  
— ¿Sabes, Sasuke? La verdad es que no fui totalmente honesto, te dije que quería probar mis habilidades pero no eres tú con quien las quiero probar sino alguien de mi propio equipo. Tú eras sólo una práctica pero ahora eres un objetivo. Considérate advertido —finalizó yéndose.  
Esa derrota lejos de desanimarlo… lo emocionó.  
—Esto se va poner muy interesante.

Poco después:  
Al entrar al salón 301 sabían que no iban a estar solos mas no esperaban encontrarse con una habitación repleta de ninjas con apariencias amenazadoras de diferentes edades y orígenes “Si verse tétrico es parte del examen, oh, van muy bien” pensó la pelirrosa tragando duro.  
— ¡SAKURAAA! —llegó una chica abrazándola por detrás.  
— ¡Aah-! ¡Ino, eres tú! ¿Cómo has estado?  
—Ya sabes, acostumbrándome a ser genin. Oh, hace casi un mes que no te veo ¡Ya te extrañaba!… ah, también estás aquí, señor patadas.  
—Buenas tardes, Ino —musitó Sasuke apretando los dientes, Naruto en cambio reprimió una risa.  
—Agh, sí son ustedes. Sabía que esto iba a ser aburrido pero no creí que fuera a ser tan patético —resopló Shikamaru uniéndoseles junto a Choji.  
—Mira quién habla, el que siempre se dormía en los exámenes —dijo Naruto— ¿Trajiste una almohada esta vez o te presto mi chaqueta para que la enrolles?  
—Vaya, vaya, que sorpresa —llegó Kiba y su equipo antes de que el chico Nara le pudiera contestar—. Parece que toda la banda se vuelve a reunir.  
—Ah, Hola Naruto —lo saludó Hinata, sonrojándose.  
—Parece que todos estamos aquí: los nueve novatos —suspiró Sasuke.  
—Sí. Esperen y vamos a deshacernos de todos ustedes. Hemos estado entrenando como locos.  
— ¿Y qué crees que nosotros hemos hecho? ¡¿Sentarnos a picar cebolla?! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es entrenar! —gritó Naruto.  
— ¡Oigan, ustedes! —Se acercó a ellos un joven de morado con cabello plateado en que usaba lentes— Quizá quieran bajarle un poco a su escándalo. Digo, no se ofendan pero ustedes son los 9 novatos ¿Cierto? Sí yo fuera ustedes no me pondría en ridículo, esto no es un campamento escolar.  
— ¿Y quién te preguntó? ¿Quién eres tú? —exclamó Ino.  
—Yo soy Kabuto Yakushi, pero en serio, miren a su alrededor: están dando una muy mala impresión.  
En efecto, aquellos que los miraban lo hacían con desagrado.  
—Aunque no los culpo ¿Cómo sabrían ustedes cómo funcionan las cosas? Me recuerdan a mí mismo hace años.  
— ¿Entonces esta no es la 1ra que presentas el examen? —preguntó Sakura.  
—No, es la séptima. Hay 2 cada año y este es mi cuarto año ¡Pero bueno, el 7 es de buena suerte, eso dicen!  
—Creo que todos los rumores de que este examen es muy duro son ciertos —bufó Shikamaru.  
Kabuto los calmó ofreciéndoles algo de ayuda con sus infotarjetas ninja —más de 200 codificadas con el chakra de todo lo que había aprendido esos años—, les enseñó como revelaba lo que tenían escrito, mostrándoles un mapa con graficas de holograma sobre la cantidad de genin que venían de las aldeas ninja cercanas. Les contó sobre la regulación el número de ninjas que tenía cada una manteniendo el balance del poder.  
— ¿Esas tarjetas tienen información de otros candidatos? ¿Individualmente? —quiso saber Sasuke.  
—Podría ser ¿Piensas en alguien en especial?  
— ¡Yo sí! —Intervino Sakura— Gaara del desierto—susurró eso último para que los ninjas en las bancas no pudieran oir, mas fue lo suficiente audible para los otros 8 novatos y Kabuto.   
Naruto dio un respingo sorprendido al recordar de quien se trataba, Sasuke la miró entrecerrando los ojos con ligera preocupación, pensando en lo extraño que los dos se pusieron al verse.  
— Ah~ ¿En serio le echaste el ojo a un extranjero?   
— ¡I-Ino, no es así! —se sonrojó.   
—Yo quiero saber sobre Rock Lee, es de esta aldea —dijo Sasuke con prisa, los reguladores del examen podían llegar en cualquier momento.  
—Esto no es divertido, hasta saben sus nombres —el joven sacó dos tarjetas de su baraja y las reveló empezando con la de Lee, al terminar con él siguió con Gaara— Experiencia en misiones: 8 nivel C ¡Y miren, una en nivel B como genin!  
“¿Por qué presiento que en realidad son más?” pensó Sakura.  
—No tenemos mucha información de este muchacho, es un novato también, originario de otra tierra. Pero además hay esto: él sobrevivió cada misión… sin ningún rasguño —los novatos reaccionaron sorprendidos, incluso el temerario de Kiba—. Por como se ve, entre nosotros hay candidatos con habilidades excepcionales. Durante los 4 años que he venido nunca había visto a un grupo de candidatos con un potencial tan grande como el de estos.  
Silencio. Tal parecía que todos estaban revaluando sus decisiones recientes y Sasuke no los culpaba pero ver a Naruto temblar apretando los puños fue algo que no se esperó para nada. Estuvo a punto de intentar animarlo —en honor a los viejos tiempos— y entonces…  
— ¡AAaahhh! ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Nohara y voy a vencerlos a todos ustedes, de veras!  
Ni de chiste iba a dejarse intimidar, ya había tenido una misión rango A y peleó contra un jounin a su corta edad ¡Claro que iba a poder con eso!  
Por otra parte, en medio del salón…  
—Demonios, son los 3 loquitos de hace 5 días —musitó Kankuro.  
—No te exaltes, sólo ignóralos —dijo Temari.  
Gaara sintió el impulso de asomarse por encima para obtener un mejor vistazo de la chica pelirrosa mas lo sacudió de su mente “¿En qué rayos estás pensando? No te desvíes”  
De nuevo, cerca de la entrada.  
— ¡Oye, Sasuke! ¡¿Qué pretende hacer ese idiota?! ¿Qué nos maten? ¡Dile a tu hermano que mantenga su boca cerrada!  
— ¡No es mi hermano, Ino! —Le gritó para luego ir con Naruto y hacerle una llave de cuello por detrás— Y tú, por una vez en tu vida se pruden…te...  
De nuevo todos los miraban, ahora más feo que hace unos minutos. Antes de poder sacarse un comentario formal y digno como disculpa general una nube de humo surgió en el frente del salón revelando a un Jounin vestido de negro con muchos otros ninjas de alto rango detrás de él.  
— ¡A ver degenerados caras de niño, cálmense y escuchen!... Es hora de empezar. Soy Ibiki Morino, su sensor: y desde este momento su peor pesadilla.

Más tarde:  
Fue una completa tortura mental. 45 minutos, 9 preguntas —cada una más difícil que la anterior— más una que sería dada 15 minutos antes de terminar, los resultados iban a promediarse entre los 3 integrantes del equipo, si un candidato sacaba 0 todos reprobaban.  
Sasuke y Neji utilizaron sus dojutsus, Tenten hilos y espejos, Ino el jutsu transferencia de mente, Shino sus insectos, Kiba se apoyó en Akamaru, Gaara uso la apertura del 3er ojo y Sakura se valió de su intelecto.   
Para el final ya habían sacado a muchos candidatos. La última parte fue la peor: si no respondían bien la última pregunta todos se quedarían como genin por siempre. Más volvieron a irse para intentarlo el año siguiente y Naruto de nuevo no se dejó llevar por el temor.  
— ¡No me subestimen, yo no renuncio! ¡Y ustedes, chicos rudos, hagan lo que quieran: no van a poder asustarme, no señor! ¡Yo algún día seré Hokage!  
Eso subió los espíritus de los 76 que quedaban, nadie más salió. Al ver que nadie más estaba titubeando Ibiki dio el anuncio que todos habían aprobado, la décima pregunta fue su decisión para quedarse. El examen tenía 2 propósitos, probar su habilidad para obtener información y su capacidad para tomar decisiones de alto riesgo: algo ineludible para un chunin.  
Justo cuando terminó con la explicación llegó aquella kunoichi de cabello morado rompiendo la ventana, colgando hábilmente una lona con sólo lanzar 2 kunais.  
— ¡Muy bien, chicos y chicas, no hay tiempo para celebrar! ¡Yo seré su próximo sensor: Anko Mitarashi! ¿Están listos para su 2do examen? ¡Bien! ¡Entonces vamos, síganme!  
—Te adelantaste, como siempre —le dijo Ibiki, haciéndola sonrojarse frunciendo el ceño.  
—Vaya, son muchos ¿No? Ibiki ¿Dejaste que todos estos pasaran? Te has de estar suavizando.  
—Puede ser que los candidatos de este año sean más aptos.  
—Hmm, pues no se ven así. Antes de que yo acabe, más de la mitad serán eliminados. ¡Bien, gusanos, les haré saber a sus jefes de equipo donde deberán verme mañana en la mañana! Pueden irse.  
Al retirarse del salón los ojos de Temari y Shikamaru se encontraron entre la multitud por una décima de segundo mientras caminaban, fue tan poco tiempo y además en movimiento que sólo alcanzaron a sentir una pisca de lo que Sakura y Gaara sintieron, como un susurro: Viento fuerte de verano y franqueza afilada, calma y el olor a madera de un juego de shōgi.   
Se detuvieron un par de segundos pero luego siguieron caminando, sin darse cuenta que fue el otro quien causó esa sensación. 

Un par de horas más tarde:  
Naruto fue al hospital por su hermana para volver a casa juntos —le había tocado guardia vespertina—, no podía esperar a contarle como aprobó la primera fase sin contestar una sola pregunta, mañana ella tendría una misión importarte y ya no tendría otra oportunidad para decirlo. Un enfermero le dijo que se encontraba en pediatría y se dirigió allí de inmediato.  
—Rin ¿Todo listo?  
—Ya casi, sólo voy a contarles un cuento y nos vamos. Muy bien ¿Cual quieren?  
— ¡El de la princesa arquera y el Ōkami azul!  
—No, mejor el del Oni y las 3 cabritas.  
Todos los niños comenzaron a sugerir cuentos desde sus camas alzando la voz “A este paso no vamos a poder irnos pronto al ramen… ¡Ya sé!”  
—Oye, Rin ¿Crees que ya hayan escuchado la leyenda de la coneja celestial?  
Los niños tuvieron curiosidad al escuchar eso, pronto todos estaban pidiéndole a la kunoichi que se los contara.  
(Nota intermedia: No, no voy a incluir al clan Otsutsuki, pero este cuento será importante más adelante)  
—Okay, aquí vamos. Hace mucho tiempo había más constelaciones en el cielo de las que hay ahora. Todas convivían en el cielo junto a los dioses del cielo en la vía láctea, como ellas no tenían fuerzas de la naturaleza que regir se mantenían ajenas de los asuntos de la tierra. Un día la constelación de la coneja se perdió jugando a las escondidas con otras constelaciones y llegó a la órbita de nuestro mundo. Miró a través de las nubes y vio a una liebre negra hermosa y gallarda; como era la única de su especie en el cielo sintió una enorme curiosidad al encontrar un ser tan parecido a ella así que la coneja bajó desde el cielo para conocerla.  
— ¿En serio no había más conejos celestiales?  
—No. En fin, la liebre le presentó su familia a la coneja y les agradaron tanto que se quedó. Las otras constelaciones buscaron a la coneja por todas partes…  
— ¿Por qué?  
—Porque era su amiga y la extrañaban. Como decía: La constelación del dragón la encontró en la tierra un día y desde el cielo vio cómo se divertía con las liebres y quiso hacer lo mismo. Buscó por toda la tierra otro dragón pero, como ya saben, en este mundo los dragones son sólo formas en que el chakra se manifiesta en algunos jutsus —como el dragón de agua de Zabuza—, no son animales físicos reales. Primero se sintió muy triste y solo al ser el único dragón de verdad; pero luego, furioso de la envidia, atacó las madrigueras- Los gritos de las liebres fueron tan altos que atrajo la atención de otras constelaciones que andaban buscando cerca de la tierra y fueron allí. Mientras El dragón los mató a todos dejando a la coneja al último.  
Pausó para tomar aire.  
—Ella no quería dejarlo impune así que lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas en la cola y no lo soló. El dragón intentó quitársela de encima, estaba tan desorientado por el dolor que subió al cielo chocando muy fuerte con las constelaciones, matándolas también y cayeron a la tierra. Al final el dragón sangró tanto que no pudo más y sufrió el mismo destino.   
—Oh, no…  
— ¿Y la conejita?  
—Mientras caía en picada le abrió el estómago a la bestia y se metió allí, el cadáver amortiguó su caída. Ahora la coneja estaba sola, sin nadie y con el corazón lleno de tristeza, tanta que su peso le impedía volver al firmamento. El dios de la luna, quien se encarga de hacer los hilos invisibles que atan a las almas gemelas, sintió pena por ella y le lanzó un hilo para que pudiera subir con él a su casa: lo más cercano que podría estar del cielo pero sin apartarse de la tierra. Y es por eso que en algunas partes del mundo, como en la que se encuentra nuestra aldea, se puede ver la forma de un conejo en la luna. Fin.  
Los niños no quedaron conformes con ese final —y un par de ellos hasta lloraron—. Ya que era tarde y debían irse así que Rin les propuso escribir un final distinto para la conejita y que se lo mostraran cuando volviera de su mision.

Al día siguiente:  
Todos estaban reunidos frene a un gran terreno con árboles enormes rodeado por una cerca con un letrero que decía “Area restringida”.  
—Esta es la locación de la segunda fase del examen. Es la zona 44 del entrenamiento de batalla… pero la llamamos “El bosque de la muerte” 

Nota de autor: En los databooks se menciona que a Tenten le gusta la adivinación, no crean que me lo inventé.  
Okay, aunque esto es algo que quería incluir después lo diré ahora antes de que digan que hubo un plothole: si Neji y Tenten no sintieron lo que Gaara y Sakura al verse por primera vez ni al activar sus protecciones como almas gemelas es porque aún no habían alcanzado la pubertad cuando pasó.  
Sé que este capítulo fue bastante relleno y recapitulación pero de nuevo era necesario, es la primera vez que se encontraron todos en mucho tiempo y quería dar una pequeña muestra del tipo de interacciones que tienen en este nuevo contexto.  
Y sí, también sé que la leyenda del hombre en la luna que ata a las parejas destinadas es de china pero Kishimoto igual tomó elementos de esa cultura para el equipo Gai, además, esto es un fanfic.  
Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos luego y perdón si hay algunos errores ortográficos por allí.


End file.
